Pasukan Khusus di Gensokyo
by Derago
Summary: Untuk seorang tentara, kematian adalah sebuah akhir. Walaupun, untuk seseorang tertentu, itu hanyalah sebuah alasan bagi dia untuk melakukan apapun yang mau dengan mereka. Dan untuk itu, tentara-tentara itu memulai petualangan baru mereka di sebuah dunia yang benar-benar baru: Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini dimiliki oleh Kurogems1208, aku telah mendapat izin dari dia untuk mengtranslasi dan diterbitkan. Selamat membaca**

* * *

Terkejut.

Dikhianati.

Penderitaan.

Lalu tidak ada.

Sebuah perjalanan emosi melintasi pikirannya di momen terakhir itu. Oh betapa tak terduga peristiwa itu terlintas dengan cepat di matanya.

Dia, Simon 'Ghost' Riley, bersama dengan Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, adalah anggota terakhir Task Force 141 di perbatasan Georgia-Rusia yang selamat setelah musuh-musuh berpusat di lokasi mereka. Setelah mendapatkan data itu, dengan nyawa anggota-anggota lain sebagai taruhannya, Ghost memerintahkan Roach untuk lari dengan DSM sementara dia mencoba untuk menyelinap keluar dan menembak siapapun yang mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah kawannya. Dan lalu hujan mortar datang, dengan salah satu dari mereka berhasil menjatuhkan Roach setelah dia mencapai tanah terbuka. Untungnya Ghost berhasil sampai tepat waktu, dia memberikan pria itu sebuah AK-47 dengan pelontar granat untuk membunuh musuh-musuh sementara dia menarik kawan-kawannya ke titik pertemuan.

Sesaat kemudian pasukan 'sekutu' datang dan membersihkan teroris-teroris dengan persenjataan mereka. Melihat sebuah helikopter mendarat dan membuka palka, Ghost membawa Roach di bahunya dan berjalan menuju palka dan bertemu Jenderal Shepherd menunggu mereka.

Sang Jenderal bertanya. "Apa kalian punya DSMnya?"

Tanpa mencurigai apapun, Ghost menjawab kembali. "Kami mendapatkannya, pak!"

"Bagus. Satu masalah telah diselesaikan."

*DOR!* Satu tembakan menembus dadanya, dengan penuh niat untuk membunuh.

Roach jatuh ke tanah dengan lukanya, tak berdaya melihat muka si Jenderal dengan muka tak percaya.

"TIDAK!" Melihat pengkhianatan, Ghost mengangkat ACRnya dan membidik ke si bedebah. Sayangnya, si orang tua yang pertama menarik pelatuk, menghentikan dia dan membuat dia jatuh ke tanah.

Dia mengkhianati mereka. Dia, Jenderal dari militer terkuat, baru saja menusuk seluruh Special Force dari belakang hanya untuk menjaga rahasianya aman.

Sebuah kejadian dia berpikir tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia mempercayainya, semua mempercayainya. Semuanya, kecuali Price. Sang Kapten tahu bahwa sesuatu ada yang ganjal, dan dia memperingati mereka berkali-kali ketika sedang dalam misi. Mereka mendengarnya, tapi tidak cukup mengambil peringatan untuk melihat itu.

Pandangan dia kabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat dua tentara dari laskar pribadi Shepherd membawa dan melempar dia ke sebelah badannya Roach. Kedua mata mati mereka memandang satu sama lain, masih terkejut akan kejadian tersebut. Lalu, sesuatu ditumpahkan ke mereka… lalu, api dimana-mana. Itu pasti bensin. Di detik-detik terakhir, dia melihat si bedebah memegang DSM itu saat dia berjalan menjauh…

Dia berharap bahwa sebagian dari Task Force 141 dapat selamat, dan dapat membunuh pengkhianat itu.

Jika dia masih hidup, dia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

* * *

…

Hangat. Tidak panas seperti api, tapi seperti pelukan…

Apakah seharusnya Neraka terasa seperti itu?

Dia pastinya tidak berhak berada di Surga, dengan semua pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Ada yang baik, ada yang buruk, ada ketidak sengajaan…

Dia membuka matanya, untuk melihat langit-langit kayu. Itu tidak terlihat seperti di kawasan teroris-teroris… lalu dia tersadar topengnya dan kacamata hitamnya tidak berada di mukanya. Dia menggerakkan badannya, untuk merasakan sesuatu menutupinya. Tidak terlalu ketat jika dilihat dari kebebasan dia bergerak. Juga, perasaan dari peralatan dia tidak ada sama sekali, digantikan dengan pakaian yang lebih tipis. Dia melihat kebawah untuk melihat selembar selimut putih yang tipis diatas tubuhnya, sementara dia berbaring diatas tempat tidur… bukan, bukan tempat tidur. Apa namanya? Fu… futon atau sesuatu? Dia duduk dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong selimut dari tubuhnya, dan melihat bahwa dia mengenakan sehelai jubah biru panjang yang terlihat ketimur-timuran.

Dia berputar kekiri untuk melihat topeng dan kacamata diletakkan diatas lantai dengan hati-hati. Di sebelah kanannya, dia melihat ACR dengan Grenadier dan penglihatan holografik kepercayaannya, dan sebuah Colt M1911. Dia langsung meraih mereka dan mengecek amunisi.

'_Kosong, semuanya.'_

Dia berpikir, sedikit kecewa. Untungnya, tepat di sebelah mereka adalah pisau dengan sarung kulit. Dia dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya dan mengeluarkan pisaunya.

'_Masih tajam, lebih baik daripada tidak.'_

Dia memasukkan kembali dan berdiri. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mendapati… sedikit kegadis-gadisan.

'_Seorang gadis… jauh dari kawasan teroris Rusia… Tidak, itu mustahil… apa yang terjadi disini?'_

Dia penasaran saat dia mengambil kedua senjatanya dan menuju salah satu pintu yang dia lihat dan menariknya tapi tidak bisa dibuka. Lalu dia melihat lagi dan melihat bahwa pintunya harus digeser kesamping. Dia melakukannya… dan melihat lemari pakaian.

'_Oops. Salah pintu.'_

Dia membuka pintu yang lain…

*DUARRR* "AHHH!" Sebuah suara familiar dari flashbang berbunyi dan seorang wanita menjerit menarik perhatian dia. Dia langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara, dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang besar.

'_Mungkin di ruang keluarga.'_

Dia memegang pisaunya dengan tangan kanannya, saat tangan kirinya bergerak menuju celah antara pintu dan bingkai… dan membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat. Asap mulai keluar dari kamar.

'_Granat asap juga? Apa yang terjadi disini?'_

Dia berpikir, lalu memindai ruangan itu dengan sangat cepat. Dia benar bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruang keluarga, dengan meja besar terletak di tengah ruangan. Lalu dia melihat seorang wanita memeluk kepalanya sambil menangis kesakitan. Dan di sebelahnya sebuah flashbang dan granat asap yang terbuka.

'_Apakah dia mengasapi DAN membutakan dirinya sendiri?'_

Dia melihat wanita itu dengan tercengang, lalu menggeleng kepalanya. Jika dia seceroboh ITU, lalu dia bukan ancaman yang berarti. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus berhati-hati. Mungkin saja dia dapat menusuknya dari belakang seperti si pengkhianat itu.

Dia pelan-pelan berjalan menuju wanita itu dan menyentuh bahunya. "Hei, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dia hanya merengek dengan bahasa aneh di telinganya. Dia mencoba untuk berpikir bahasa apa itu… dan ternyata itu adalah bahasa Jepang.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di Jepang?'_

Itu konyol sekali. Dia terbakar, dan tubuhnya bisa saja berubah menjadi abu bahkan sebelum orang-orangnya Shepherd meninggalkan area kejadian. Tidak mungkin seseorang dapat melewati mereka dan membawa dia pergi…

Lalu kepala dia tiba-tiba berdenyut, membuat dia meringis kesakitan. Walaupun, rasa sakit itu hilang seketika, dan dia dapat mengerti apa yang dia katakan. "Terlalu terang… aku tidak dapat mendengar…"

'_Apa yang kamu harapkan? Mengflashbang sendiri dengan jarak satu hasta didepan kamu?'_

Dia sangat ingin mengatakan itu, lalu dia ingat.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar bahasa Jepang sekarang?'_

Lalu dia berkata. "Nanti akan baik-baik, sekitar sepuluh detikkan." Lalu dia dapat berbicara dan mengerti bahasa Jepang? Apa yang terjadi?

Sekarang dia melihat wanita itu dengan baik-baik, dia mengenakan sebuah topi rumah biru dengan kertas segitiga putih dengan tanda tanya merah terbalik di depannya. Rambutnya warna merah jambu, yang mana itu terlihat aneh untuk dia, walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat matanya karena wanita itu menutupnya. Dia mengenakan jubah yang panjang dengan warna yang sama seperti topinya, bersama desain… hantu putih? Orang-orang Asia menggunakan desain ini untuk pakaian mereka? Itu… baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?"

Dia berputar dan mengangkat pisaunya untuk bersiap menahan segala serangan.

Dan dia menyapa seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut perak, pakaian hijau dan putih, dan…

'_APAKAH DIA MEMEGANG SEBUAH PEDANG? DIMANA AKU BERAKHIR?'_

Menyadari bahwa dia tidak dapat menang melawan gadis ini, setidaknya dengan pisau kecil dia, dia mencoba untuk membicarakannya. "Hei, aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku mendengar dia menjerit dan berlari ke arahnya, dan tempatnya sudah seperti ini!"

Gadis itu sedikit curiga, saat dia bertanya. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan seperti ini?"

Tunggu… itu… tidak terdengar seperti penyanderaan… tidak, ini pasti harapan dia. Dia menjawab. "Aku tahu. Tapi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu tahu penyebabnya?"

Genggaman di pedangnya menguat. "Kalau kau mengatakan dengan jujur, maka kita akan berdamai mengingat kau adalah tamu kami, kalau tidak aku tidak akan ragu-ragu memotongmu jadi setengah."

'_Waduh! Itu tidak menyenangkan.'_

Dia secara batin merinding memikirkan itu. Tapi, sebagai tentara veteran, dia tidak akan menunjukkan perasaan itu di mukanya. "Kamu lihat sebuah kaleng di sebelahnya? Itu adalah Flashbang dan granat asap. Granat asap membuat sebuah selubung asap dan memblokir penglihatan dari luar. Sedangkan Flashbang membuat suara nyaring dan sebuah flash yang membutakanmu jika berada terlalu dekat. Aku berpikir dia tidak tahu itu dan membuka dua-duanya…"

Gadis itu menerima jawabannya dan tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa detik… dan menenangkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu benda-benda itu dapat berdampak buruk kepadanya." Lalu dia bertanya kepadanya. "Sejak kamu baru saja bangun, apa kamu mau makan atau minum sesuatu?"

Sementara dia tidak keberatan, pertama-tama dia harus tahu sesuatu. "Sebelum itu, jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aku: Siapa kamu? Tempat apa ini? Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Dan dimana perlengkapan-perlengkapanku?" Melihat dia bingung dengan pertanyaan terakhir, dia mengklarifikasi. "Barang-barang aku."

"Oh." Apakah dia harus memulai dengan itu? "Barang-barang kamu? Pakaian kamu sangat kotor, jadi kami minta permisi diri kami sendiri untuk melepaskan dan mencucinya. Pakaian-pakaiannya sedang dijemur. Hal-hal yang di dalam kantong ada didalam tas dibawah meja disebelahmu. Jangan khawatir kami tidak mengambil apapun dari kamu. Mengenai persenjataan, kami awalnya mau membuangnya, tapi karena kamu terlihat seperti tentara dan tidak berbahaya untuk kami, kami meninggalkannya di sebelah kamu, seperti yang kamu sudah perhatikan. Walaupun, Nyonya Yuyuko penasaran dengan barang-barang kamu yang dia keluarkan dan periksa."

'_Well… itu masuk akal, tapi…'_

"Apa yang kamu dapat dengan menolongku seperti itu?"

"Sejujurnya, kami awalnya mau meninggalkanmu di taman, ketika kami melihat sepucuk surat ada di sebelah kamu." Dia berjalan menuju dia dan menyerahkan kepadanya surat itu.

Masih waspada, dia mengambil surat itu, saat gadis itu mulai menolong… Nyonya Yuyuko? Apakah dia seorang pelayan atau sesuatu? Bagaimanapun, dia membaca surat itu:

"_Untuk Yuyuko dan Youmu,_

_Pria ini adalah seorang prajurit pemberani dari Dunia Luar. Dia dikhianati oleh salah satu sekutunya dan dibakar sampai mati. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menentang Yama Dunia Luar dan menghidupkan kembali dia. Walaupun, aku harus mengirim dia kesini agar tidak membuat kekacauan di luar sana. Tolong rawat dia untuk sementara waktu. Saat dia sudah akrab dengan tempatnya, kalian bisa membiarkan dia pergi. Tentu saja, jika kalian tidak peduli, maka biarkan dia berkeliaran. Walaupun, aku SANGAT ingin kalian untuk menerimanya. Menentang seorang Yama untuk menghidupkan kembali seseorang adalah tugas yang tidak ada seorangpun mau mengerjakannya. Aku pikir kalian sudah paham._

_TTD: Seseorang tertentu."_

…Seseorang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan dia kembali? Lelucon macam apa itu? Tapi, mengingat dia ada disini, dia menebak dia tidak bisa mempertanyakan hal itu. Sungguh, kenapa? Padahal ada orang-orang yang lebih baik untuk melakukan itu…

Itu memunculkan pertanyaan baru. "Ummm… nama kamu Youmu, kan?" Dia berputar untuk melihat gadis muda itu mulai membantu wanita itu duduk. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jadi… bagaimana aku bisa disini lagi?"

Youmu menjawab. "Aku sedang membersihkan taman ketika sebuah api muncul, dan ketika apinya padam, kamu ada disana, dengan darah di area dada bajumu. Meski begitu, kamu tidak punya luka sama sekali, terakhir kali kita periksa ketika kami mengambil barang-barang kamu."

'_...Aku berpikir kalau aku dihidupkan kembali seperti Frankenstein. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, mungkin?'_

"Apa kamu tahu siapa yang membantuku?"

Youmu menggeleng kepalanya. "Kami berpikir teman kami yang melakukannya. Tapi tulisan tangannya terlihat asing bagi kami, dan temanku tidak akan pernah bertarung dengan Yama untuk menghidupkan kembali orang asing."

'_Seseorang kenal aku… dan menghidupkanku.'_

"Kami masih bisa menjawab." Youmu mengganggu pemikirannya. "Tapi izinkan aku pergi dan memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sekarang sekitar siang hari disini."

Dia mengangguk. Tapi ketika Youmu mau pergi, dia memanggil kembali. "Tunggu, berapa lama aku tadi tertidur?"

"Kira-kira… lebih dari setengah hari. Aku menemukanmu ketika disini matahari terbenam."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lalu, apakah ada peluang aku bisa kembali ke medan tempur?" Ghost bertanya, berharap dia dapat keluar dari sini dengan cepat jadi dia bisa membunuh pria itu, atau setidaknya membantu kawan-kawan dia.

Youmu memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa menjawab si tentara... lalu dia berkata. "Aku minta maaf. Aku berharap ada peluang untuk kamu, tapi jika surat itu benar... bahkan jika kami mau dan kami bisa, akan membuat banyak orang risau yang kami tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam dengan mereka."

Ghost tahu dia akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi dia menolak untuk menerimanya. "Untuk kawan-kawanku, aku bisa..."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud." Gadis muda itu memotongnya. "Ini bukan tentang kehendak atau kekuatanmu... Tolong, duduk dan jaga Nyonya Yuyuko untukku saat aku memasak makanan." Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan tentara yang hidup kembali dan si wanita cerewet.

Ghost mengeluh dan duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

'_Jeleknya nasibku. Aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dari sini, ini tempat yang asing dan bisa saja berbahaya, kalau gadis itu punya pedang untuk melindungi nyonyanya dan dirinya dia. Aku punya pistol, yang tidak ada amunisi, tapi pisauku masih dalam kondisi bagus. Apa yang orang ini mau dariku ketika dia menghidupkanku kembali? Apakah hanya untuk lelucon sinting?'_

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan mukanya. Dia menengok ke kanan untuk melihat si wanita yang pulih dari flash diri sendiri. Si wanita memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya. "Siapa Anda, tuan?"

'_...Bukankah mereka berdua yang menemukanku.' _

Lalu dia berseru, terlalu bahagia."Oh ya! Kamu pria yang memakai topeng dan kacamata!"

Entah dia berpura-pura bodoh, atau dia memang bodoh.

Lalu dia merengek."Mengapa kamu tidak membawa makanan denganmu? Yang kudapatkan hanyalah kaleng-kaleng itu, dan yang mereka lakukan menyemburkan asap ke mukaku dan membutakan dan memekakkan telingaku!"

Tunggu, dia pikir kalau dua-duanya itu makanan dan minuman kaleng... memang, mereka terlihat seperti itu, tapi ada peringatan di granat... itu tertulis di bahasa Inggris. Bodohnya dia.

Akan tidak bijak jika dia berlaku kasar ke tuan rumah."Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku tadi di pertarungan singkat, jadi aku tidak perlu membawa makanan. Tapi jangan khawatir, Youmu sedang menyiapkan makanan sekarang."

Dan hanya dengan seperti itu wanita itu riang kembali."Benarkah? Yay!"

...

'_Benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.'_

Hanya itu Ghost yang bisa pikirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Yuyuko merubah topik. "Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Saigyouji Yuyuko, dan aku pemilik tempat ini. Apa namamu?"

...Youmu pastinya kewalahan jika wanita ini si pemilik. "Namaku Simon Riley, nama panggilan Ghost. Kamu bisa memanggil aku apapun kamu mau."

Yuyuko memiringkan kepalanya. "Ghost? Kenapa kamu punya nama itu, tuan Riley?"

"Oh, itu karena topengnya."

"Oh benar. Kupikir karena kamu adalah hantu sama seperti kita."

Ghost tertawa kecil. "Mungkin itu nama secara harafiah ketika aku..." Lalu dia tersadar dengan kata-kata itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti kita'?"

Yuyuko tertawa genit. Lalu, bola-bola putih mulai melayang di sekitarnya, membuat Ghost terkejut dan mundur. "Well, itu karena kita adalah hantu. Secara harafiah."

Tentara itu secara naluri mengambil pisaunya. Apakah wanita itu mau menipu dia? Hantu, dia bilang? Kalau itu benar, berarti dia ada di Neraka! Orang macam apa yang menghidupkan dia dan langsung melempar ke tempat dimana orang-orang seharusnya berada?

Menyadari Ghost tegang, Yuyuko meyakinkan dia. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami menerima pengakuan..."

"Kalau kamu hantu..." Ghost menyuarakan pemikirannya. "Itu artinya kita ada di Neraka..."

"Oh, tidak. Kita tidak berada di Neraka." Itu membuat dia bingung. "Tempat ini namanya Hakugyokurou, sebuah kuil di Dunia Bawah."

"...Pertama, aku tidak akan mengingat nama itu. Kedua, bukankah Dunia Bawah sama buruknya dengan Neraka?"

"Dunia Luar pasti sudah kehilangan banyak kebudayaan kalau kamu berpikir seperti itu." Youmu datang dengan sebuah piring di tangannya dan... bola putih besar lain dengan piring di atas kepalanya, yang mana dua-duanya berisi makanan. Suasana menjadi diam sebentar saat piring-piring diletakkan di atas meja, lalu satu detik kemudian Yuyuko menghisap, bukan memakan, makanan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Ghost meilhat wanita itu dengan tidak percaya, lalu berputar ke Youmu. "Boleh dijelaskan kenapa dia memanggilmu dan dirinya hantu?"

Gadis muda itu menunjuk ke bola putih melayang di sebelahnya. "Itu karena kami benar-benar hantu. Well, aku adalah Youkai setengah hantu, sedangkan Nyonya Yuyuko hantu secara keseluruhan."

Ghost melihat sejenak ke wanita yang menghisap makanan. Lalu dia bertanya. "Youkai... apa artinya itu?"

Youmu menjawab. "Bisa dibilang Youkai adalah makhluk-makhluk gaib. Apapun yang bisa hidup lebih lama atau telah menjalani beberapa kondisi khusus akan menjadi Youkai.

Ghost berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "...Jadi kalau aku mati dan dihidupkan kembali... apakah aku Youkai sekarang?"

Youmu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu masih manusia. Tidak ada perubahan di tubuhmu."

"Secara fisik atau secara mental?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kepalamu terpenggal dan kamu selamat, berarti kamu berubah menjadi Rokurokubi. Atau...

Ghost memotong. "Aku pikir aku sudah mendapat gambarannya. Terima kasih." Lalu dia menampar mukanya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku berada disini alih-ali di tempat lain."

Youmu memiringkan kepalanya dengan penasaran. "Dan itu karena..."

"Benar, kamu belum tahu namaku. Simon Riley, atau Ghost di medan pertempuran."

Youmu cekikikan. "Ironis sekali."

"Ya kan? Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada kemungkinan hantu-hantu lain tinggal disini?"

"Tempat ini untuk tamasya, bukan untuk tempat tinggal. Tapi umum kok melihat hantu-hantu lain di sekitaran sini."

"Begitu ya. Dan... mengenai senjataku. Apakah kamu mengeluarkan semua pelurunya?"

Youmu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu yang kami rencanakan tadi, tapi dari awal tidak ada peluru. Tapi itu untuk yang terbaik. Gadis Hakurei tidak suka seseorang dengan sebuah pistol kesana kemari dan membunuh orang."

Ghost mengangkat satu alis. "Tapi aku seorang tentara."

"Itu tidak menghentikanmu menembak orang-orang."

"... Kamu benar. Tapi, pistol-pistol itu menjadi tidak berguna sekarang."

"Kecuali kamu menggunakan Danmaku."

Youmu menatap lelah Yuyuko dan mengeluh. "Nyonya Yuyuko, kenapa?"

"Tapi makanan buatan Youmu enak!" Ghost berputar ke kana untuk melihat pemilik tempat ini mengunyah makanan dengan ekspresi senang. Dia melihat ke meja dan melenguh terkejut.

'_SEMUA MAKANAN SUDAH HABIS. KAMU BARU SAJA... MAKAN SEMUANYA, DAN KAMU MAU LAGI!?'_

"Apa kita punya lagi?"

Youmu mendesah lagi. "Aku membuat semua untuk tamu kita juga... aku minta maaf, Ghost."

Ghost melambai-lambai tangannya dengan tidak acuh. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lapar juga kok."

Youmu mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku akan pergi keluar lagi, kamu bisa ikut dengan aku sementara aku menjelaskan hal-hal ke kamu."

'_Itu kedengarannya bagus." _

"Terima kasih. Tapi... aku ingin setelanku kembali. Aku merasa sedikit terbuka memakai jubah ini."

* * *

'_Senter, radio, jam tangan... beberapa dari mereka sedikit terbakar, tapi masih bisa dipakai."_

Ghost, dengan pakaian standarnya, berjalan dengan Youmukeluar dari kuil setelah pamit pergi ke si pemilik tempat, yang baru saja tidur setelah merasa kenyang. Dia memeriksa perlengkapan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jadi kita pergi kemana dulu?"

"Mungkin kita pergi dulu ke tempat Alice untuk memperbaiki bekas bakar di pakaianmu. Setelah itu pergi ke Desa Manusia..."

"Ada Desa Manusia?"

"Desanya tidak baru, ingatlah. Desa itu sudah ada sejak awal bersamaan dengan Youkai."

"Oh... oke... Jadi mengenai terisolasi..."

"Kita berada di Gensokyo, sebuah tempat terisolasi dari Jepang dan dunia. Sejak orang dari Dunia Luar berhenti berhenti mempercayai dan takut Youkai, kehidupan mereka di ambang bahaya. Jadi tempat ini untuk alasan itu."

"Lalu seorang manusia seperti aku tidak boleh disini..."

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak terlalu berbahaya dengan Aturan Spell Card. Itu dibuat untuk orang-orang yang punya sedikit ketahanan fisik saat berhadapan dengan Youkai yang lebih kuat."

"Tapi jika yang lainnya masih bisa membunuh aku..."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Itu terdengar merepotkan, tapi dengan tentara terlatih seperti kamu, kamu bisa memikirkan suatu cara untuk selamat."

"Ya... benar juga sih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Danmaku?"

*SHIIIING* Youmu mencabut pedangnya dengan gerakan cepat, yang mengejutkan Ghost, dan sebuah gelobang energi Danmaku terbang dan mengenai dinding terdekat, menghasilkan sebuah ledakan.

Ghost menatap dengan tatapan kosong kearah kerusakan. Itu lebih buruk daripada ketika kamu melempar sebuah bom ke dinding! "Kamu bilang... itu digunakan untuk kita melawan kembali... semua Youkai menggunakan ini?"

Youmu menyarungi kembali pedangnya. "Itu tidak mematikan seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Ya, itu meledak, tapi tidak mematikan. Tentu saja, kalau musuh-musuh sangat ingin untuk..."

"... Bisakah aku memblokir itu?"

"Kusarankan untuk menghindar. Itu yang kebanyakan dari kita lakukan."

"Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui?"

"Mungkin saat perjalanan nanti kamu akan tahu lebih banyak lagi. Oh ya, pegang pundakku."

Ghost agak sedikit tercengang. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu ingin jatuh?" Seketika setelah itu Ghost kehilangan langkahnya...

Dan sekarang dia menyadari dirinya terjun bebas menuju kematiannya. Setelah terbakar, dia tidak terkejut sama sekali kalau dia akan mati lagi.

'_Bagus. Aku seharusnya mendengar sarannya."_

Lalu, seseorang menangkap dia dan dia berhenti terjun. Dia melihat Youmu melayang di udara, tanpa penyokong sama sekali. "Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu lebih awal kalau Dunia Bawah ada di langit."

"Setidaknya kamu menyelamatkan aku, jadi terima kasih. Tapi... apakah karena kamu adalah hantu jadi kamu bisa terbang?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sekalinya kamu sudah akrab dengan tempat ini, kamu akan melihat bahwa kebanyakan dari kita bepergian dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa manusia bisa."

Ghost mengeluh. "Sihir. Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa memahami itu."

"Setidaknya itu akan menjaga kamu aman... kamu tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali."

"Aku sudah berlatih dengan anggota-anggota SAS sebelumnya. Terjun bebas bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untukku."

Youmu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kamu tidak punya apapun untuk menghentikan kamu jatuh tadi."

"Aku mati, ingat?" Mereka lalu mendarat di tanah, dan ternyata mereka berada di dalam hutan. "Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Hutan Sihir. Dua dari teman-temanku tinggal disini, yang satu Alice."

"Orang-orang tinggal disini?"

"Hanya mereka berdua. Tapi alasan kenapa yang lain tidak tinggal disini karena, tempat ini sangat berbahaya untuk mereka yang tidak akrab dengan sihir. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

Ghost, yang tentunya tidak ingin menghadapi ancaman bahaya yang tidak diinginkan, mengangguk saat dia mengikuti si gadis muda. Saat berjalan, dia bertanya. "Jadi mereka berdua adalah Youkai juga?"

Youmu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak dua-duanya, Alice adalah Youkai Penyihir, sedangkan Marisa adalah manusia yang dapat menggunakan sihir di tingkat yang gila."

"Seberapa gila? Seperti kinerja kamu tadi?"

"Lebih buruk." Itu membuat dia menggigil. Lebih buruk? Bom macam tadi tidak sepadan?

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu... kecuali kamu memberikan mereka alasan untuk melakukannya."

*DUUUUUUUUARRRR* Mereka mengarah ke sumber ledakan, dan melihat tiang asap terbang keatas. Youmu mengeluh. "Marisa seperti biasa."

Ghost berkedip. "Tunggu, maksud kamu itu sering terjadi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya. Marisa suka untuk bereksperimen... ngomong-ngomong, tetap perhatikan dia. Dia ada niat untuk 'meminjam barang orang sampai dia mati'."

"... itu namanya mencuri."

"Ya, kami semua tahu. Tapi dia sering jadi sasaran tembak, jadi bukan masalah berarti."

Ghost melihat ke asap lagi. "Haruskah kita pergi kesana dulu? Untuk meyakinkan dia baik-baik saja?"

Youmu juga melihat ke asap. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin. Tapi kamu harus tahu yang mana teman dan yang mana musuh."

Melanjutkan berjalan, dan mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ghost agak sedikit terkejut setelah melihat rumahnya. Dia mengira bahwa rumahnya terbuat dari kayu, tapi dia melihat desain rumah Barat yang tua. Dia bertanya ke Youmu. "Marisa berasal dari Barat?"

Youmu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi tentunya bukan dari sini. Ini bukan rumah aslinya dia. Dia dulu tinggal di desa manusia sebelum pindah kesini."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Dia lalu melhat ke asap yang keluar dari rumah. "Kita harus masuk kedalam dan membawa dia keluar sekarang. Asap-asap itu dapat membuat dia mati lemas."

"Dia sangat kuat, asap-asap itu tidak ada apa-apanya buat dia. Tapi aku setuju denganmu." Mereka berdua berpindah ke pintu, dan dia meraih gagan pintunya... dan menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Panas."

"Maka kita hanya..." Sesuatu menghantam ke pintunya, memaksa mereka berdua untuk mundur dan menyiapkan pistol dan pedang mereka. Beberapa hantaman lagi dan pintunya ditendang buka, bingkainya juga lepas. Lalu, seseorang membawa si penyihir keluar dari rumah. Berdasarkan dari pakaian orangnya, dia terlihat seperti tentara... yang Ghost kenal.

"Sialan kau Marisa! Sudah kubilang itu ide yang buruk!" Orang itu membiarkan si penyihir berbaring di tanah setelah mereka di jarak aman.

"Hei, itulah mengapa kita bereksperimen!" Si penyihir membalas. Lalu dia menyadari Youmu berdiri disana. "Hei Youmu! Apa kau melihat ledakannya?"

Youmu mengeluh dan melepas genggaman dari pedangnya. "Aku yakin semua orang disini sudah akrab dengan pekerjaan kamu."

Orang itu melihat ke gadis itu pertama. "Jadi kau temannya si penyihir gila ini." Lalu dia berputar ke Ghost dan matanya terbelalak. "GHOST? KAU DISINI JUGA?"

Dan Ghost yang terkejut hanya bisa meneriakkan nama temannya. "ROACH? KAU JUGA?"


	3. Chapter 3

'_Kau... bajingan'_

Itulah satu kalimat yang melintas pikirannya, saat dia merasakan lubang itu menggali melalui dadanya. Sebuah peluru menembus badannya, merasakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, menghentikan pikirannya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal untuk aksi apapun. Tidak ada emosi, saat dia terdorong ke tanah, dan melihat Ghost mencoba membunuh Jenderal itu, tapi ternyata menjadi yang pertama yang tertembak. Lalu, dia diangkat, dan dilempar ke tanah jauh dari sana, dan Ghost juga. Lalu, tentara-tentara itu menumpahkan bensin ke mereka, dan Shepherd menyalakan api dengan rokonya. Di saat-saat terakhir, dia melihat Jenderal itu berjalan menjauh dengan DSM di tangannya.

'_Kau... tidak akan kabur...'_

'_Soap... Price... buat dia membayar apa yang dia telah lakukan kepada kita...'_

'_...'_

'_Kalau kalian tidak bisa... AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!'_

* * *

"SIALAN KAU!" Roach langsung berdiri setelah tidak merasakan sakit, dan merasakan tenaga baru di dalam dirinya. Si persetan itu yang menyebabkan kematian teman-temannya, dan dia akan membunuh dia! "SHEPHERD! KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MATI SAAT AKU MENEMUKANMU!"

"Tuan! Jangan bangun tergesa-gesa seperti itu!" Dia tiba-tiba berputar ke arah kanan, melihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam menjadi dua kepang, mata cokelat. Dia mengenakan sehelai gaun abu-abu panjang dengan barisan kancing merah di depan, sebuah selendang merah menutupi pundak kiri, dan topi jerami kerucut. Gadis itu berlutut disebelah dia, dengan senjata dia disebelah gadis itu tapi jauh dari jangkauan dia. "Anda hampir saja terbunuh."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, dia langsung meraih tangannya dimana dia berpikir kena tembak. Namun, tidak ada lubang disana, dan rasa sakitnya... pakaian dia juga tidak terbakar. Walaupun, itu tidak masalah daripada apa yang dia teriakkan. Dia bertanya ke gadis itu. "Dimana mereka? Tentara-tentara Shepherd dan teroris-teroris itu?"

"Tuan, Anda harus tenang dulu." Gadis itu melakukan gerakan tangan, tapi Roach tidak suka itu. "Anda marah, tapi baca ini terlebih dahulu." Dia lalu memberikan dia secarik kertas.

"Maaf, jangan sekarang. Aku harus... GHOST!" Dia menengok ke kiri, tapi dia tidak menemukan badan orang yang dimaksudnya. Dia menengok kembali ke gadis itu dan bertanya. "Nona, apakah kamu melihat seseorang di sebelah aku?"

"Tuan, saya sudah memberitahumu baca ini dulu." Kali ini gadis itu berbicara dengan nada tegas, membuat dia berhenti bertanya. Dia melihat ke kertas itu, menggapainya dan membacanya:

"_Untuk Roach,_

_Kalau kamu melihat ini, berarti Narumi telah menyembuhkanmu. Aku menginfokan bahwa kamu sudah mati. Setidaknya, di Dunia Luar. Aku harus, sebisa aku mengatakannya, mengacaukan Lingkaran Kehidupan untuk membawamu kembali. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali karena itu akan mengakibatkan manipulasi besar-besaran di Dunia Pro, jadi aku harus mengirimmu kesini, di Gensokyo. Kalau kamu punya pertanyaan, tanya Narumi, tapi jangan interogasi dia seperti seorang kriminal._

_Dan jangan khawatir, perang sudah selesai. Shepherd sudah mati, Makarov terbunuh juga. Kedamaian di dunia sudah pulih... tidak lama sebelum teroris lain muncul sama seperti waktu-waktu lainnya. Aku juga telah menghidupkan kembali teman-temanmu yang lain dan teman-teman mereka juga. Termasuk Ghost. Mereka berada di suatu tempat didunia ini, kamu bisa mencari mereka._

_Dunia ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kamu tahu. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kamu ikuti, jika kamu tidak mau terbunuh lagi. Politik tidak penting disini... di luar desa manusia._

_Semoga beruntung. Jalani kehidupan barumu dengan baik._

_Tertanda: Seseorang tertentu."_

Ada paragraf bahasa Jepang dibawah, tapi dia tidak bisa membacanya.

Di sisi lain, dia puas. Pengkhianat sialan itu mati, satu masalah berkurang untuk dunia. Tapi... dia juga mati... tapi dia hidup kembali, bersamaan dengan beberapa yang lain. Dan dia tidak bisa kembali...

"Tuan." Dia menengok ke gadis itu, yang ekspresinya sudah tenang. "Izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah temanku disini. Hutan Sihir bukan tempat yang tidak terlalu ramah untuk manusia."

...Dia punya pertanyaan tentang apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi mendengar 'tidak terlalu ramah' berarti dia masih bisa dalam bahaya. Dia mengangguk lalu meraih pistolnya, yang mana tidak membuat gadis itu menghentikan dia. Dia memeriksa kedua pistolnya yang ternyata mereka kosong. Salah satu dari mereka adalah USP 45, dan yang lainnya adalah AK47 dengan pelontar granat.

Dia bertanya. "Nona, dimana amunisi mereka?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Amunisi? Aku tidak melalukan apapun dengan mereka. Pistolnya sudah berada disebelah Anda, tapi aku harus memindahkan mereka sebelum menyembuhkan Anda.

...Pertama, pistol-pistolnya tidak berguna untuk sementara. Kedua. "Sebuah luka tembak dan terbakar. Luka-luka itu tidak gampang untuk disembuhkan."

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang mustahil dengan sihir."

Yep, kata itu lagi. Sihir. Apakah dia dihidupkan di dunia gila? Walaupun, dia memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan itu. Alih-alih, dia berdiri, mengikat pistol-pistolnya di badannya, dan menepuk-nepuk tanah dari pakaiannya. "Jika kamu mengatakan tempat ini berbahaya, maka kita harus pergi sekarang."

* * *

Mengikuti gadis itu, dia mengurutkan kembali alur pikirnya. Dia dihidupkan kembali, berkat seseorang yang dia tentunya tidak kenal, tapi dia berada di dunia lain. Setidaknya dunia dia sudah selamat. Soap dan Price mungkin yang melakukannya, pria-pria itu dapat melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil. Beberapa dari teman-temannya ada disini juga, tapi mereka bisa jadi dalam bahaya. Dia harus menemukan mereka secepat mungkin

Dan juga, desa manusia... apa maksudnya itu... dia bertanya ke gadis itu. "Nama kamu Narumi, kan?" Dia mengangguk. "Apa kamu membaca suratnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca yang bagian setengah pertama. Tapi Anda tahu nama saya, jadi itu seharusnya tertulis di suratnya. Meskipun, bagian setengah kedua memberikanku rincian tentang Anda. Anda seorang tentara, kan?" Dia mengangguk. "Di sebuah perang? Jawaban yang sama. "Tertembak oleh sekutu Anda sendiri? Ditinggal mati? Dunia dalam bahaya?" Semuanya diakhiri dengan anggukan. "Orang itu menulis bahwa aku harus membawamu ke Marisa, karena 'dua orang itu mirip'."

Mirip? "Apa maksudnya?"

"Well, kalau Anda bertemu dia, kita akan cari tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... sihir. Apakah mereka nyata?"

"Aku mendengar bahwa kalian tidak percaya sihir lagi, benar kan?"

"Mengingat mereka hanya fiksi..."

"Maka Anda salah. Sihir itu nyata, tapi sejak kalian manusia tidak percaya lagi, sihir hampir punah. Gensokyo adalah tempat dimana sebagian besar sihir tersisa. Meskipun, ada kasus-kasus ketika orang di luar masih bisa melakukan sihir,"

'_Itu sesuatu untuk diingat.'_

"Jadi begitu ya... kamu bilang 'kalian manusia', dan ketika aku membaca, ada sebuah desa manusia... apakah ada ras cerdas lain? Tidak bermaksud menyakiti."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Anda Youkai?"

"Aku tidak tahu istilah itu... kalau dipikir-pikir, di mana Gensokyo itu?"

"Sebuah bagian dari Jepang yang terisolasi. Anda tidak bisa menemukannya dengan cara sederhana."

"... Lanjutkan."

"Mengenai Youkai... Anda bisa bilang mereka bisa apa saja. Seperti diriku. Aku dulunya sebuah patung Jizo, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di hutan ini aku berubah menjadi Youkai."

"..." Dia tidak bisa merespon. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini lebih rumit dari yang dia pikirkan. Dia sudah mendengar budaya-budaya aneh dari negara-negara Dunia Ketiga, atau bahkan komunitas-komunitas yang bersembunyi di sudut-sudut gelap kota besar. Tapi mendengar tentang sihir yang sebenarnya..."

"Surat itu mengatakan kalau Anda akan bingung. Sepertinya dia benar." Suara gadis itu membuat dia berhenti melamun. "Kita sudah disini Tuan. Tempatnya Marisa."

...

"Apa kamu yakin? Makasudku, tempat ini terlihat..."

"Liar?"

"Tidak. Kebarat-baratan."

"Ah, benar. Rumah ini sudah disini sebelum Marisa tinggal disini. Bukan milik dia dari awal."

"Ditinggal pemilik sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin." Gadis itu lalu berjalan pergi. "Aku rasa ini sudah culup. Semoga beruntung tinggal disini dan menemukan teman-temanmu."

Roach melambaikan tangan, namun sebelum dia diluar pandangan, dia memanggil gadis itu kembali. "Hey! Aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri!"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah tahu, Roach. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu itu nama panggilanmu, jadi aku tidak akan tertawa." Lalu Jizo itu menghilang ke bagian dalam dari hutan ini.

"Itu... menarik." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Sepertinya dia menemukan dirinya disemacam dunia fantasi... seperti sebuah permainan yang satu orang di TF141 mainkan disaat waktu bebasnya. Apa nama permainannya? Sesuatu Online, dengan gambar-gambar karakter-karakter aneh, dan... terlalu banyak perempuan..."

Roach menggigil. "Lebih baik tidak memikirkan itu lagi."

Berjalan menuju rumah itu, dia mengobservasi tanaman-tanaman menjalar di dinding sebelum dia mengetuk pintu. Sesuatu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara pecah diikuti dengan langkah kaki... lalu pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pemiliknya. "Halo! Mau membeli sesuatu dari tokoku?"

Dari kepala ke kaki... dia cukup memanggil gadis ini 'si pelayan pirang' untuk mudahnya. Tapi, mengingat dia tahu namanya... "Halo Nona Marisa. Nama aku Garry, dan aku diajak kesini oleh seorang gadis bernama Narumi."

"Oh, dia? Kenapa, kau tersesat atau sesuatu?"

"...Kira-kira seperti itu. Aku disini baru-baru saja. Alasannya... aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu."

"Hmmm... baiklah kalau begitu, masuk saja. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka. Tapi kau harus membayarnya jika mau."

"Aku akan ingat itu."

Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam, Marisa menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke salah satu rak buku. Roach melihat sekeliling untuk melihat buku. Banyak buku berada di rak-rak. Dan botol-botol kimia dengan berbagai warna, tidak ada yang punya label yang mana membuat dia cemas sedikit. Ada sebuah tangga di salah satu rak...

"JADI!" Marisa memulai. "Garry, ya kan? Kenapa kau datang ke rumah aku, bukannya datang ke desa manusia?"

"Sepucuk surat memberi tahu Narumi untuk memandu aku ke kamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, karena itu tertulis di bahasa kamu."

"Dan kau berbicara bahasa Jepang?"

"...Benarkah? Aku pikir kamu bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris?"

"Hmmm... mungkin ini perbuatan si wanita itu." Siapa? "Ngomong-ngomong, aku menjual barang-barang disini. Yang ajaib. Tidak buku, maaf."

Dia mengambil sebuah buku, dan langsung menaruhnya kembali ketika dia melihat bagaimana buku itu tertulis. "Jadi kamu seorang nenek sihir. Aku ragu ada buku yang bisa kubaca disini."

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku meminjam banyak buku dari perpustakaannya Patchouli. Mungkin ada buku yang kau bisa baca. Dan aku ingin dipanggil penyihir." Lalu dia menemukan apa yang dia butuhkan, dan berjalan menuju sebuah... ketel... yang mendidih. Di sebelahnya, ada bermacam-macam... jamur berserakan di atas meja, yang dipotong, dicincang, atau masih utuh. Beberapa botol kimia ada di sebelah mereka juga.

"Ummm... Nona Marisa... apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Oh? Hanya pekerjaanku setiap hari. Jangan khawatir, aman kok."

'_Warna cairan itu berkata sebaliknya'_

Roach dalam batin berteriak. Tidak mempercayai dari kelihatannya, tidak setelah dia melihat apa yang terjadi jika mencampur Mentos dan Cola. Benda itu terlihat buruk dari itu!

Dia lalu menuangkan lebih banyak bahan-bahan ke dalam ketel itu, membuatnya apapun yang di dalam ketel itu mendidih lebih hebat. "Marisa..."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja! Aku sudah melakukan ini setiap waktu!" Marisa hanya menertawakannya.

"Oke, ini serius. Aku tidak tahu kamu, tapi aku merasakan kalau itu ide yang buruk..."

"Yeah! Kau tidak tahu aku, jadi kau tidak tahu apa yang aku mampu lakukan! Jadi biarkan aku..." Ketel itu tiba-tiba bergoyang dahsyat.

'_TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN DIA MENYELESAIKAN ITU!'_

Memegang pinggangnya, dia melompat dengan dia ke belakang sebuah meja. Marisa mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dan lalu...

* * *

**Sekarang**

"Itulah yang kira-kira terjadi sebelum ledakan itu."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Roach. Wanita itu membuka flashbang dan granat asap tepat di depan mukanya."

Dua tentara TF141 memutuskan untuk menolong gadis-gadis itu memperbaiki rumahnya, setelah membiarkan asap keluar dan menaruh kembali semua yang terlempar dari posisi awalnya. Mereka bahkan mencoba membuang bahan-bahan kimia itu keluar, tapi Marisa dapat mengumpulkan semuanya sebelum mereka dapat melakukan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ghost. Kenapa aku didalam hutan itu alih-alih bersama kamu?"

"Um... kamu tidak akan percaya ini, tapi sepertinya orang yang menghidupkan kita kembali SUKA untuk meneleport kita ke tempat-tempat 'secara kebetulan. Aku diturunkan di tempat para hantu. Pikirkan sendiri olehmu kenapa."

Roach menatap kosong dia. "Begitukah? Kalau itu benar, lalu gadis itu seorang Youkai kecoak?"

"AKU MANUSIA!" Dari sebuah pojokan Marisa berteriak dengan tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan berpikir dia seperti itu.

"Well satu misteri terpecahkan. Apakah ada kemungkinan yang lain?"

"Coba kita lihat... apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang kecoak?"

"Kotor, licik, suka ingin terlibat disituasi apapun, susah mati..."

Youmu tersenyum menyeringai. "Kedengarannya seperti kamu, Marisa."

Marisa tersenyum mendengar itu. "Yeah, aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu."

Roach mengerang. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku harap Narumi tidak melihat aku seperti itu."

Ghost tersenyum melihat temannya cemberut. "Aku meragukan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, karena kita sudah mengenal Marisa, setelah kita selesai disini, kita akan pergi ke rumah orang lain untuk beberapa helai pakaian."

"Tapi pakaian kita..."

"Kita tidak akan kembali, jadi lebih baik kita punya barang-barang lebih... dan mencari pekerjaan juga."

Roach menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "... kamu benar. Jadi, apakah orang itu seorang penjahit?"

"Dia adala seorang pembuat boneka." Ypumu menaruh tumpuka buku di atas meja. "Tapi dia juga membuat pakaian untuk dijual. Kita bisa pinkam beberapa dia dan bayar nanti."

Marisa mengelus-elus dagunya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Alice ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Ingat pria terakhir yang mencoba untuk main mata dengannya?"

Youmu mengangguk. "Akhirnya pria itu ditendang... dimuka."

Untuk beberapa saat kedua pria itu merasa jijik ketika mereka mendengar itu, lalu menghe;a lega. Youmu tertawa kecil. "Maaf, kami hanya bercanda denganmu."

"Yeah... kita lebuh baik bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Aku berharap kita tidak mengalami hal yang sama."

Lalu, radio mereka menangkap sinyal. Mereka berdua langsung berhenti apa yang mereka lakukan. Saat Ghost mengeluarkan radionya sendiri dan memulai memperbaiki sinyalnya sambil berbicara. "Ini Letnan Simon Riley dari Task Force 141. Ganti." Lebih banyak statis, lebih banyak memperbaiki. "Ini Ghost, jawablah!"

"G... apakah itu... dimana..." Radionya mulai menangkap sinyal, membuat Ghost berhenti sejenak, sebelum memperbaiki sinyalnya pelan-pelan. "...Ghost, dimana kau?"

Ketika suaranya sudah cukup jernih, mereka mengenali siapa yang berbicara ke mereka. Roach langsung menyebutkan nama si pemanggil. "Soap?"

"Roach juga? Kalian berdua hidup lagi..."

Ghost mengangguk. "Benar. Dimana kamu?"

"Di rumah seseorang bernama Alice. Aku berencana pergi keluar untuk menemukan kalian."

"Roach mengganggu. "Tetap disana, Soap. Kita akan menuju kesana juga. Kami membantu orang ini dulu sebelum pergi, jadi tunggulah sebentar."

"Apa kalian dalam masalah?"

Ghost menjawab. "Apa kamu melihat asapnya?"

"Akur ragu ada orang yang tidak melihat itu. Kecuali mereka tidur untuk alasan tertentu."

"Youkai malam, mungkin." Marisa berkata dari latar belakang.

Ghost dan Roach mengangguk, dan Ghost berkata. "Kami sebentar lagi selesai. Kita akan bertemu disana secepat mungkin."

"Akan menunggu. Dan aku senang kalian berdua ada disini."

Roach tersenyum. "Kita juga." Lalu panggilannya terputus.

Marisa mendekati mereka dan bertanya dengan kagum. "Apa itu?"

Ghost menjawab. "Sebuah radio portabel. Kita bisa berbicara satu sama lain, tapi dalam jarak yang dekat."

"Aku ragu tempat ini punya satu."

Marisa tidak setuju. "Disini ada sebuah toko, dimiliki oleh temanku, yang menjual barang-barang dari Dunia Luar. Jika perlu, kita bisa pergi kesana."

Kedengarannya menarik, tapi itu bukan dari bagian dari rencana Ghost sekarang. "Terima kasih. Tapi kami harus bertemu teman kami dulu. Dan banyak sekali yang harus kita kejar."

* * *

**Di cerita versi Inggris Roach menyebut Marisa _witch_, lalu Marisa meminta untuk dipanggil _magician, _masalahnya adalah dua kata tersebut jika ditranslasi menjadi 'penyihir', untuk itu aku memakai kata 'nenek sihir' untuk _ witch, _ anggap saja Marisa sudah terbiasa dipanggil nenek sihir selama masa hidupnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kamu menemukan temanmu?" Soap mematikan radionya dan berputar ke dalang itu, yang duduk di meja diluar rumahnya membaca grimoirenya bersama bonekanya yang membawa dia secangkir teh. Sudah satu hari sejak kedatangannya di Gensokyo, dan gadis itu cukup 'baik' mengizinkan dia tinggal. Alasan kata sifat itu didalam tanda petik...

Tentara itu duduk di kursi dan salah satu boneka membawa secangkir teh. "Untungnya. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menolongku, bahkan ketika aku memberimu masalah..."

**Flashback**

"Aku berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi." Alice bergumam ke dirinya sendiri ketika mencari material-material didepannya. Tepat saat 'temannya' menerobos masuk dan merusak pekerjaannya, dia harus balik lagi ke desa dan membeli beberapa kain baru untuk karyanya. Dia mengeluh saat dia mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi. "Itulah Marisa. Tidak bisa menjalani hari yang baik dengan dia." Shanghai menepuk kepalanya penuh simpati. Memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan itu, Alice mengambil jarumnya. "Baiklah, semuanya siap, ayo..."

Rencana itu berhenti lagi sebelum dia bisa memulainya, ketika sesuatu menabrak di ruang keluarga, dan meja itu pasti rusak, mengingat suara yang dihasilkannya. Dari tenang ke amarah, dalang itu bergegas keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuju dari mana sumber suara itu. "Untuk terakhir kalinya Marisa, kenapa kamu..."

Hanya untuk berhenti untuk melihat orang yang jatuh itu bukan tetangganya. Alih-alih, itu seorang pria memakai pakaian hitam yang aneh, dengan rambut pendek ditengah-tengah kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat lebih teliti lagi kalau dia tidak mencium bau samar-samar darah dari dia. Dia bisa melihat pria itu kesakitan. Tapi dia tidak tahu seberapa bahaya pria itu. Jadi dia melangkah dengan berhati-hati ke arah pria itu, lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga mukanya menatap langit-langit. Lalu dia melihat dari mana darah itu berasal: dari luka tusuk di perutnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diobservasi, saat dia memerintahkan boneka-bonekanya untuk segera mengambil peralatan medis untuk menolong pria itu. Berbahaya atau tidak, dia sekarat, dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyelamatkannya. Dia menemukan resleting jaket itu dan segera menariknya, lalu melepas jaket itu dengan susah payah karena betpa berat jaketnya dan pria itu. Dengan pertolongan dari beberapa bonekanya, dia berhasil untuk melepaskannya, lalu dia membuka kemeja yang bernoda. Dengan itu, dia bisa melihat lukanya, walaupun dia bisa melihat bahwa lukanya sudah diobati sebelumnya tapi terbuka kembali. Dia harus menghentikan aliran darahnya, jadi dia menaruh tangannya diatas lukanya untuk menjaga tekanan darahnya. Untungnya, Marisa memberikan dia beberapa karya suksesnya, dan salah satu dari mereka berguna untuk menutup luka hampisr secara instan. Dia menggunakan itu ke lukanya, dan membiarkan obatnya bekerja. Setelah lukanya tertutup, dia melihat kemuka pria itu, untuk melihat ekspresinya menjadi tenang.

Merasakan sakitnya perlahan-lahan hilang, Soap membuka matanya dan bersungut. "Urrggh... kupikir itu akhir hayatku. Price, ambilkan aku senjata-senjatanya, kita harus..."

Ada satu yang disayangkan, karena sakit di luka tusuknya, dia harus melupakan sakit di kepalanya yang membuat dia bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang. Dan karena itu, Alice mengerti ucapannya, dan dia dengan segera memerintahkan boneka-bonekanya untuk mengarahkan tombak-tombak mereka tepat di mukanya Soap, membuat dia hampir terkejut. "Senang kau sudah merasa baik." Soap hanya berani menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan... mata emas? "Tapi aku cemas akan kata-kata kau yang membuatku khawatir akan keselamatanku. Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin ditusuk lagi, kau lebih baik mendengarkan aku."

Dilihat dari betapa tua penampilannya, dia bisa saja menertawakan dan memukul boneka-boneka itu, jika tombak-tombak itu tidak asli. Refleksinya di senjata-senjata itu cukup memberi tahu dia kalau mereka mematikan. Menelan ludah, dia membalas. "Oke, gadis kecil. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kamu disini, tapi kita berada di tengah pertempuran. Lebih baik..."

Alice memotong. "Tidak ada pertempuran disini. Tidak sebelum kamu datang kesini, dan tidak sekarang."

Soap berkedip. Tidak ada pertempuran? Tapi ada perang di luar sana, dan dia mengatakan tidak ada pertempuran. "Oke, apa yang kamu katakan tidak masuk akal. Ada seorang teroris yang kita berencana untuk bunuh, dan..."

"Orang itu tidak ada di Gensokyo." Alice memotong lagi. Lalu salah satu bonekanya melayang ke arahnya, membuat Soap terkejut, dan memberikan dia sebuah amplop cokelat dan selembar kertas. Dia mulai membaca kertas itu terlebih dahulu, lalu dia membuka amplop itu untuk memperlihatkan setumpuk uang didalamnya. Soap memutuskan tetap berbaring, menunggu langkah dia selanjutnya...

Lalu, dengan anggukan kepala, boneka-boneka itu mulai melayang pergi, dengan gadis itu berlutut disebelahnya. "Maafkan aku soal tadi Tuan Soap. Aku tidak bisa yakin kalau kamu orang baik atau tidak."

"Um..." Hanya itu yang dia bisa katakan. Lalu, dia secara perlahan duduk, yang tidak membuat gadis itu terkejut, dan melihat lukanya. "Tunggu... bagaimana?"

"Aku menyembuhkanmu." Soap menengok ke dia. "Ayo kita keluar. Ruang keluarganya rusak, berkat kamu jatuh tadi."

Dan dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dia dan gadis itu berada dan melihat apa yang rusak. "Aku... jatuh disini?"

"Bukan salahmu." Hanya itu balasan Alice, sebelum dia membuka pintu dan pergi keluar ruangan. Dengan cepat fokus kembali, dia berjalan keluar rumah...

Dan melihat gadis itu sudah duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh boneka-booneka itu. Alice mengundang dia ke kursi kosong. "Silahkan duduk. Ada banyak hal yang kita harus bicarakan."

Dia ingin melakukannya, tapi suasana hati dia tidak bagus untuk itu. "Maaf, tapi kita harus menjaga perbincangan kita singkat. Aku harus menemukan..."

"Orang itu sudah terbunuh." Alice memotong. "Tugasmu sudah diselesaikan oleh teman-temanmu. Duduk dan baca surat ini."

Dengan rasa malas mengikuti perintah gadis itu, dia menerima suratnya dan mulai membaca... mengabaikan bagian setengah atas, karena tertulis dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti.

"_Untuk Soap,_

_Maaf untuk menginfokan kamu ini, tapi... kamu sudah mati. Di atas meja itu. Price dan Yuri telah mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu tapi gagal._

_Kamu tidak di Neraka, jika kamu bertanya-tanya. Aku menarikmu dan beberapa teman-temanmu dari tangan Death dan menaruhmu di dunia baru ini. Untuk tentang dunia ini, tanya Alice._

_Aku sudah menempatkan dua senjata didekatmu: RSASS dengan Penglihatan Hybrid, dan M1911 Price berikan untukmu setelah kamu mati. Tapi, aku sudah mengambil semua amunisi kamu, dan mengganti granat-granat berbahayamu dengan flashbang dan 9-bang. Aku harus menyuruhmu untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat membuat peluru Danmaku untuk diberikanmu untuk melindungi dirimu dan teman-temanmu._

_Dan ya, aku sudah menghidupkan teman-temanmu juga. TAPI, mereka tidak akan muncul secara bersamaan denganmu. Akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan mereka, tapi itu akan sepadan._

_Juga perang itu sudah selesai. Price sudah menghentikannya. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Sayangnya Yuri mati... tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicemaskan._

_Untuk sekarang, silahkan nikmati kehidupan baru yang aku telah berikan kepadamu._

_Tertanda: Seseorang tertentu."_

"Apa?" Hanya itu yang dia bisa ucapkan. "Dia mati? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa..."

"Akan aneh sekali untuk seseorang tiba-tiba dihidupkan kembali." Alice berkomentar. "Itu pasti renkarnasi, tapi itu juga kejadian yang langka." Lalu sepasang boneka melayang keluar dan membawa senjatanya Soap. "Itu milikmu?"

"Ya, sebelum aku mati." Dia mulai mengecek senjata-senjatanya, dan benar yang di surat itu, semua peluru sudah hilang. "Kenapa orang itu memberikan aku senjata kosong?"

"Mungkin orang itu tidak mau kamu membunuh orang-orang. Setidaknya, tanpa alasan." Alice mengambil secangkir teh yang Shanghai baru saja tuangkan untuk dia. "Gensokyo dalam keadaan damai akhir-akhir ini... tidak termasuk insiden-insiden yang penghuni-penghuni disini mulai dari waktu ke waktu."

"Insiden? Apakah itu alasan mengapa kita disini?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Mungkin kamu akan terlibat, tapi tidak dalam eaktu dekat." Dia menyeruput teh itu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku rasa kamu tidak tahu apa Gensokyo itu, ya kan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah nama tidak asing. "Belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena Gensokyo tersembunyi dengan baik dari mata Dunia Luar. Dunia ini tempat Youkai untuk bertahan hidup, sejak kalian telah melupakan mereka."

"Youkai?" Kata asing lainnya. Lalu dia ingat. "Tunggu sebentar, jika kamu tersembunyi, bagaimana kalian bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris?"

Gadis itu berkedip. "Kamu sedang berbicara bahasa Jepang."

"Benarkah?" Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar kalau dia berbicara bahasa Jepang? Dan sejak kapan dia bisa?

Melihat muka terkejutnya, Alice menebak. "Mungkin orang itu berbuat sesuatu kepadamu, atau pendiri tempat ini yang melakukannya. Aku ragu jika tebakan yang kedua terjadi."

"Jadi kita berada di Jepang?" Mengapa orang itu mengirim dia sejauh itu?

"Ya... Jepang di masa lalu... Soap, itu nama panggilanmu, kan?"

... Dari semua pertanyaan. "John Mactavish, atau Soap jika kamu mau memanggilku."

"Itu karena orang itu hanya menulis Soap sebagai namamu, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan kalau dia tidak bisa menulis nama lengkapmu dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Yeah, aku ragu dia bisa... Well, karena aku memberantakkan rumahmu, bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya?"

"Itu hanya ruang keluarga... tapi kamu bisa memperbaiki ruangannya dengan boneka-boneka aku."

"Tapi biayanya..."

"Orang itu sudah minta maaf dan memberikan uang yang dibutuhkan, jadi aku tidak bimbang. Dan aku punya beberapa material tambahan untuk memperbaiki tempatnya, mengingat banyak yang sudah berbuat lebih buruk ke rumahku."

...

"Pertama, bisa lebih buruk? Kedua, tidak bermaksud mencela, tapi mengapa kamu berpikir boneka-bonekamu bisa membantu?"

"Rumah ini dibangun oleh aku dan boneka-bonekaku." Kapten TF141 itu memeriksa rumah itu dari atas kebawah, sama sekali tidak percaya itu bisa terjadi. "Berkat sihir."

Itu menjelaskan semuanya, dan tidak diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Sihir?"

"Ya, sihir. Jangan bilang kalau kamu belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

"Lewat cerita-cerita fiksi."

"Sihir sudah menghilang di luar. Itulah mengapa tempat ini ada."

"Ah..." Dia mengerti sedikit. "Jadi, semua jenis sihir ada disini?"

"Kebanyakan berhubungan dengan Timur. Barat... mungkin Remilia yang paling dekat. Dan Kelinci Bulan."

Mendengar itu membuat Soap tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. "Tunggu, Kelinci Bulan? Mereka itu benar-benar ada?"

"Aku baru melihat satu, tapi disana ada sebuah komunitas Kelinci Bulan dan Lunarian di Bulan."

"Kita tidak menemukan sesuatu ketika kami sampai di Bulan... tunggu, mungkinkah... tidak, itu tidak benar."

Gumaman itu membuat Alice tertarik. "Apa yang apa mungkin?"

"Bisa jadi pemerintah menyembunyikan dari kita, tapi aku ragu SEMUA negara menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Lunarian mau menyembunyikan rahasia mereka untuk mereka sendiri..." Dia lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah. "Mungkin kamu harus mulai sekarang. Aku punya beberapa helai pakaian untuk dijual, dan Marisa dan gangguan kamu mengundur rencana aku."

Soap menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan rasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku soal itu."

**Saat-saat sebelum ledakan**

"Selesai." Itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama dari yang dia perkirakan, tapi semuanya sudah beres. Ruang keluarganya Alice sudah kembali ke kondisi normal seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Si pemilik sudah memperlihatkan dia ruang dia ruang tamu untuk beristirahat, dan dia benar-benar menghargai itu.

"Setidaknya kamu memperbaiki kesalahanmu, tidak seperti seseorang tertentu." Masih Alice seperti biasa.

Soap mengusap keringat dari kepalanya. "Boneka-boneka kamu sangat membantu aku, tapi bukankah itu menggunakan tenaga kamu?" Disaat dia bekerja, Alice telah menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit bagaimana Gensokyo bekerja.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan apa-apa." Lalu sebuah ledakan terdengar, membuat mereka berdua berputar untuk melihat sebuah kepulan asap. "Seperti hari-hari lainnya."

"Hal-hal gila sering terjadi... itu terdengar seperti Dunia Luar tapi lebih ekstrim." Soap berbicara ke dirinya sendiri... dan lalu radionya menangkap beberapa sinyal.

**Sekarang**

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang itu pasti punya alasan bagus untuk melakukan itu." Menyeruput tehnya kembali, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pikir aku harus menyiapkan beberapa makanan. Kamu mau masuk?"

"Mungkin aku tunggu disini saja." Dalang itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan tentata itu sendirian. Si Kapten lalu melihat kearah ledakan itu berasal. "Ghost, Roach... berkat dia kalian ada disini."

**Kembali ke grupnya Ghost**

"Kapten kamu ada disana?" Youmu bertanya ditengah perjalanan ke rumahnya Alice.  
Ghost menjawab. "Ya, dia disana. Dan dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang kita bisa percayai. Tidak seperti bajingan itu yang membunuh kita."

Roach mendengus. "Setidaknya dia sudah mati sekarang. Satu masalah dunia berkurang."

Marisa menengok ke Ghost. "Kalau kalian benar-benar membenci dia, kenapa kalian malah mengikuti dia?"

Ghost menjelaskan. "Kami sebenarnya tidak membenci hasrat dia: untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan membalas dendam tentara-tentara dia yang gugur. Tapi metode dia melakukannya itu yang membuat kita memandang hina dia."

Youmu mengangguk setuju. "Mengkhianati seseorang yang bekerja denganmu bukan ide yang bagus untuk mendapat sekutu. Setidaknya Marisa tidak membuat itu masalah pribadi."

"Hey! Sejak kapan aku mengkhianati seseorang?!" Penyihir Normal itu tiba-tiba membantah.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu kamu mendorong para peri ke kita sedangkan kamu menghadapi insiden itu sendirian?" Itu membuat dia diam, sejak dia tidak punya balasan yang layak.

Ghost bertanya. "Kamu mengatakan bahwa insiden-insiden normal disini?"

Youmu menjawab. "Benar. Tapi, tidak semua insiden berbahaya, jadi kami hanya menyelesaikan mereka dan semuanya kembali normal... setidaknya dalam standar Gensokyo."

Roach menepuk salah satu kantongnya untuk merasakan tempat peluru yang kosong. "Aku merasa telanjang tanpa amunisi..."

"Aku pikir orang itu punya maksud baik. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan... untuk saat ini."

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Alice, dan mereka bisa melihat Soap berjalan kearah mereka. Tiba-tiba Ghost and Roach berlari ke kapten mereka dengan senyum lega di wajah mereka. Soap juga tersenyum, dia sudah rindu teman-teman baiknya sejak hari itu.

Roach, Ghost! Sudah terlalu lama sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu!"

"Kami tidak pernah berpikir kita akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi!"

Roach mengikuti. "Tapi kita disini sekarang! Dan Shepherd sudah tidak lagi masalah dunia!"

Soap mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku yang membunuh dia." Dia lalu melihat Youmu dan Marisa, dan bertanya duo itu. "Tidak keberatan memperkenalkan aku ke mereka?"

Ghost mengangguk dan menyuruh gadis-gadis itu untuk mendekat. "Teman-teman, ini Kapten John Mactavish, atau Soap sebagai aliasnya. Soap, gadis dengan pedang namanya Youmu, seorang setengah hantu. Dan Marisa, seorang penyihir."

Kedua pihak membungkuk menyapa satu sama lain, lalu Soap berkomentar. "Jadi kamu Marisa, ya? Alice masih agak marah ke kamu untuk kekacauan yang kamu buat kemarin."

Marisa menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh ayo lah, itu kan hanya kecelakaan... kenapa dia memberitahu kamu itu?"

Soap menjelaskan. "Orang itu menjatuhkan aku tepat di ruang keluarganya, dan mematahkan meja juga."

"Wow, itu bukan kesan yang bagus."

"Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu marah... Ghost, Roach, haruskah kita pergi untuk mencari teman-teman kita?"

Ghost menceritakan rencananya. "Sebenarnya, aku berpikir untuk meminjam beberapa helai pakaiannya Alice. Dia membuat beberapa pakaian pria untuk dijual, jadi kita berpikir untuk menyewa beberapa dan membayarnya nanti."

"Tidak perlu." Beberapa boneka melayang ke arah mereka membawa beberapa bungkusan pakaian, selagi si pemilik berbicara. "Kertas itu sudah memberitahu aku mengenai masalah itu. Uang yang dia berikan lumayan banyak."

Marisa hanya bisa cemberut. "Beruntungnya kau." Alice tidak berkomentar.

Soap mengambil satu set dari sebuah boneka. "Terima kasih atas keramahan kamu. Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar tamu untuk berganti?"

Alice menggerakan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjuk di mana kamar tamu berada."Masuk saja. aku tidak keberatan."

**Saat berganti**

Soap tertawa ketika Ghost menceritakan dia 'friendly fire'nya Yuyuko. "Serius? Membuka granat asap dan flashbang tepat didepan mukanya? Kalau dia terkena tinitus permanen, berarti dia beruntung."

Roach menjawab. "Dia seorang hantu, jadi aku berpikir itu menjadi kasus. Tetap saja, kedengarannya lucu sekali."

Ghost mengubah topik. "Bagaimana kamu bisa membunuh Shepherd?"

"Sebuah pisau ke matanya. Tapi aku sudah ditusuk sebelum itu, dan nyaris lolos dengan bantuan Price dan Nikolai... aku berharap mereka masih baik-baik saja."

Roach meyakinkan dia. "Kalau Makarov sudah mati, berarti dia sudah sukses."

"Aku berharap begitu... Jadi, apakah kamu terluka saat sampai disini?"

Ghost menjawab pertama. "Tubuhku terbakar. Tapi apinya tidak bertahan lama."

"Tentunya luka tembak dan api. Tapi seorang Jizo menyelamatkan aku."

Soap penasaran. "Apa itu Jizo?"

"Semacam patung gitu lah... aku pikir itu berkaitan dengan budaya Timur. Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti."

Ghost mengangguk. "Setuju. Kita sekarang punya hidup baru dan tempat baruuntuk dijelajah tanpa banyak masalah. Tapi, kita berencana untuk pergi ke desa manusia, lalu pergi ke seseorang yang menjual barang-barang dunia kita."

Soap mengenakan kemejanya sambil bertanya. "Aku pikir tempat ini terisolasi."

Roach menjawab. "Itu benar, tapi terkadang barang-barang dari dunia kita bisa berakhir disini. Bukan yang ukurannya besar, tapi seperti barang-barang yang kita lupakan dan lalu terbuang."

Soap bertanya. "Mengenai senjata-senjata kita yang tidak punya amunisi... apa kalian punya ide?"

Ghost menghela nafas. "Itu yang kita akan cari tahu." Ketika mereka selesai, dia melanjutkan. "Ayo kita segera keluar, kita tidak ingin gadis-gadis itu menunggu lama."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi ini Desa Manusia..." Soap berkomentar. Setelah sekitar 15 menit terbang, mereka telah keluar dari Hutan Sihir. Dilihat dari atas, para tentara itu dapat melihat sebuah gerbang membatasi antara mereka dengan pintu masuk kedalam desa. "Kelihatannya lumayan damai."

Alice menambahkan. "Dari luar. Orang-orang mungkin tidak terlihat ramah, kecuali sedikit dari mereka."

Roach menengok ke Alice. "Apa alasannya?"

Marisa menjawab. "Ini tentang hubungan Manusia-Youkai. Manusia cenderung mempercayai tipe lain, dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah melihat pertama kali apa yang Youkai bisa lakukan jika merasa terancam."

"Kebanyakan dari mereka, atau mereka semua?"

Alice menatap Soap. "Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. Mari kita mendarat."

Penjaga-penjaga di menara kawal melihat gadis-gadis itu mendarat, dengan para penjaga ditahan oleh boneka-boneka. Satu orang berjalan mendekat dan meneriakkan. "Tunggu! Apa urusan kalian?"

Marisa melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah orang itu. "Hey Nita! Ini aku Marisa!"

Penjaga yang dipanggil itu mendesah. "Apa yang kau mau kali ini? Meledakkan pojokan lain desa?"

"HEY! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!" Mendapat tatapan sinis dari gadis-gadis lain, dia menambahkan. "Sebagian besar waktu. NGOMONG-NGOMONG, aku mengajak pria-pria ini tur di desa."

Penjaga itu mengobservasi tentara-tentara itu, lalu bertanya. "Apakah mereka Manusia, atau Youkai?"

"Mereka berasal dari Dunia Luar!"

"Bukan berarti mereka bukan Youkai."

"Kalau mereka mencoba menyakitimu, mereka sudah hancur sama kita!"

Penjaga itu berpikir sebentar, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam untuk berdiskusi dengan penjaga lain. Lalu Nita kembali dengan gerbang mulai terbuka. "Masuklah. Dan jangan buat kekacauan apapun."

"Tidak ada janji!". Mendapat tatapan sinis lagi, Marisa buru-buru mengganti jawabannya. "Oke, janji, oke? Cih, perusak kesenangan..."

"Apakah ini terjadi setiap waktu?" Soap berbisik ke Alice.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Akan terasa aneh jika sehari saja tidak ada ledakan yang melibatkan dia."

"HEY! Itu tidak benar!"

"Mengingat kamu meledakkan rumahmu sendiri, kita tidak terkejut sama sekali." Roach setuju, dengan Ghost juga, yang mana membuat Marisa menggerutu sambil berjalan.

Ghost bertanya ke Youmu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita kemana dulu pertama?"

"Mungkin ke sekolah. Salah satu dari teman kita punya peran penting dalam melindungi desa. Kita lebih baik memperkenalkan kalian ke dia terlebih dahulu sebelum dia bisa punya alasan untuk membunuh kalian semua." Melihat bahwa dia ditatap oleh para tentara dengan tidak percaya, dia buru-buru klarifikasi. "Maaf, kata kiasan. Maksudku, dia mungkin menggebuk kalian, itu saja. Dia tidak suka membunuh sama sekali."

Sekarang itu membuat para tentara merasa lega. Alice menggeleng kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. "Terkadang Yuyuko mempengaruhi kamu terlalu banyak." Itu membuat dia tersenyum malu.

Soap memutuskan untuk mengubah topik. "Dia orangnya seperti apa? Garang atau tidak?"

Marisa menjawab. "Justru sebaliknya. Jika ada perbedaan, Keine akan memperbaiki semuanya dengan solusi damai."

Roach penasaran. "Tapi kenapa sekolah? Dia bekerja disana?"

Alice menjawab. "Dia adalah pelindung desa, dan juga salah satu dari sedikit guru-guru disana. Ingatlah, desa ini dulunya ditarik kesini dahulu kala."

Ghost menggerutu. "Jadi dia satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan disini?"

Youmu menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan itu, tapi dia mampu mengajar anak-anak. Ada orang-orang yang lebih pintar dari lainnya, tapi mereka tidak cocok menjadi peran sebagai seseorang yang bisa memandu yang lebih muda."

"Dan aku pikir lebih baik seperti itu." Semuanya menengok ke Ghost untuk sebuah penjelasan. "Apa? Maksud aku, apa kalian lupa dunia kita itu seperti apa? Berita-berita ada disegala tempat!"

Soap menegur. "Itu bukan berarti disemua tempat sama."

Marisa ternyata setuju dengan Ghost. "Aku dengar orang-orang di Dunia Luar jahat. Kalian akan melihat kesamaan disini. Itulah mengapa aku pindah kedalam hutan. Terkadang kembali kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

Membuat Shanghai memukul kepala Marisa dengan ringan, Alice berkomentar. "Berharap saja kita tidak bertemu Yuuka atau yang lain, atau kita tidak akan punya waktu bersenang-senang."

Roach bertanya dengan rasa khawatir "Salah satu dari pria jahat?"

Youmu menjawab. "Gadis. Dan kamu bisa bilang itu. Walaupun kalau kamu tidak memancingnya dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa... berlebihan ke kamu."

Ghost mendesah. "Kedengarannya sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk cepat-cepat mendapatkan peluru Danmaku itu."

Alice mengangguk. "Jika kita bisa bertemu dengan seorang Kappa untuk mengerjakan itu. Belum pernah mendengar mengstok Danmaku sebelumnya. Oh, kita sudah sampai."

Mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah melihatnya, Roach bersiul. "Woah. Kalian tahu, aku dengar kalian gadis-gadis punya banyak bangunan bagus di negara kalian, terutama yang kayu. Sepertinya semua itu benar."

Marisa tersenyum menyeringai. "Kita punya gaya sendiri, kau tahu?" Dia lalu melihat ke atas untuk melihat Matahari berada diatas mereka, sementara ditutupi oleh beberapa awan. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia sedang ada kelas sekarang. Kita harus pergi ketempat lain sebelum kembali kesini."

Para tentara mengangkat bahu, selagi Soap bertanya. "Dimana tempat yang bagus untuk mendapat uang dengan cepat?"

Youmu menunjuk ke bangunan terdekat dengan jempolnya. "Tempat itu dimana orang-orang memberikan permintaan. Ayo kita kesana."

* * *

"Um... apa yang terjadi disini?" Ghost bertanya dengan keras.

"Tidak tahu." Roach juga bingung seperti temannya.

Ketika mereka tidak berharap tempat ini "bersih", setidaknya mereka mengharapkan semuanya harus dalam kondisi teratur. Apa yang mereka saksikan terlihat seperti kehancuran setelah badai. Banyak orang dengan pakaian tua Jepang tergeletak dimana-mana sementara mereka mencoba melindungi tubuh mereka dengan lengan dan kaki. Marisa, tidak terlalu terkejut dengan yang terjadi, berjalan kesalah satu konter dan bertanya dengan salah satu pria disana. "Hey, ada perkelahian lagi?"

"Tidak butuh tebakan lagi. Mereka berusaha mencoba memalak seoraung Pendatang Luar. Awalnya mereka berpikir pria yang sedang kebingungan itu mudah dibulli, dan oh betapa salahnya mereka."

Mendengar itu, Soap berencana berjalan ke dua orang itu dan bertanya, tapi Alice menghentikan dia. "Mungkin Pendatang Luar lain. Terkadang Pendatang Luar lain akan terdampar disini, tidak seperti kamu ditarik keluar dari neraka."

Marisa melanjutkan. "Kau tahu dimana kemungkinan dia sekarang?"

"Bisa dimana saja. Mungkin berada disekitaran sekolah, sejak aku melihat dia bersama Nona Keine sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana penampilan dia?"

"Pakaian hijau... sebenarnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang desa normal. Maksudku, dari cara dia berkelahi, dia mungkin saja seorang penjaga atau semacamnya."

"Apakah dia punya semacam senjata dengannya?"

"Definisikan mereka." Marisa memberi isyarat ke Roach untuk mendekat. Pria itu mengerti dan berjalan ke konter sambil menunjukkan AK47. "Hmm... tidak sama persis, tapi serupa."

Roach bertanya. "Apakah dia, secara kebetulan, memberi tahu namanya?"

Tidak, Dia bertanya untuk pekerjaan, ketika orang-orang itu... "Karyawan itu menunjuk ke orang-orang yang kesakitan. "mencoba untuk memeras dia. Setelah berkelahi dia pergi keluar begitu saja."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya jika ada sesuatu untuk kita, termasuk pria itu jika dia belum dapat, dapat lakukan."

"Hmmm... tunggu sebentar." Dia mulai mengecek kertas-kertas yang dimejanya. "Kalau kamu terampil seperti pria sebelumnya, mungkin kalian bisa kerjakan ini: Seseorang bertanya untuk "berurusan" dengan kumpulan Manusia serigala disebelah Timur desa. Tapi hati-hati, hari ini malam Bulan purnama, jadi kalian harus cepat. Untuk detail lebih lanjut..." Dia memberikan Roach kertas itu. "Pergi ke lokasi ini. Pemohon itu akan memberitahu lebih lengkap."

"Hmmm..." Roach lalu memberikan kertas itu ke Soap. "Anda pikir kita bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Itu tugas kita, melindungi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Pemohon itu pastinya memanggil kita. Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Sama-sama. Setelah kalian selesai, kalian tidak perlu balik kesini lagi untuk mengambil bayarannya, pemohon itu yang akan memberikan kalian hadiahnya."

"Terima kasih." Soap menaruh kertas itu disalah satu kantongnya. Lalu dia menatap ke orang-orang itu. "Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka?"

"Tinggalkan saja mereka. Mereka berhak mendapatkan hukuman. Sekarang ayo kita jemput teman kalian."

* * *

"Orang-orang disini benar-benar putus asa ya?" Seorang pria menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. "Memalak orang di siang hari? Mereka salah mengambil korban untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku minta maaf atas... perilaku minoritas itu." Keine membungkuk sedikit meminta maaf. "Sudah lumayan susah untuk melindungi mereka dari Youkai, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap orang lain diluar tanggung jawabku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, jangan khawatir. Tetap saja, aku ingin berbicara dengan orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab di desa ini."

"Walaupun dengan izin aku, kamu tidak bisa tatap muka dengan mereka tanpa akomodasi. Dan... kamu seorang Pendatang Luar."

"Persetan dengan itu! Mereka bertanggung jawab untuk itu! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja melakukan apapun yang mereka mau!"

"Tapi tetap saja, tolong jangan menarik perhatian sampai..."

"Nona Keine! Nona Kirisame ingin bertemu dengan Anda!" Salah satu dari anak-anak berlari masuk kedalam ruang guru, mengganggu pembicaraan.

"Marisa? Terima kasih." Saat anak itu pergi, Keine berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maaf, salah satu dari temanku ada disini dan dia ingin berbicara dengan aku. Kamu bebas untuk pergi kemana saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku nanti mengikuti kamu juga."

Mengangguk, Keine memberi isyarat pria itu untuk mengikutinya. Di jalan keluar pria itu disapa oleh anak-anak, ketika dia melambaikan tangan dengan ramah. Lalu dua orang itu bertemu dengan gadis-gadis dan...

"GRIGGS!" Orang yang berambut mohawk berteriak disebelah gadis berpakaian baju hitam. Mohawk yang sama yang dimiliki sekutunya sebelum dia ditembak dikepala.

"SOAP!" Kedua orang itu langsung berjalan maju dan berpelukan. "Senang melihatmu disini! Aku pikir aku harus menunggu lebih lama!"

"Aku juga, sobat." Lalu mereka saling melepas. Griggs lalu menyadari tentara-tentara lain. "Mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Ya. Itu..." Soap berputar dan menunjuk ke Roach." Adalah Gary Sanderson, aliasnya Roach. Yang lainnya Simon Riley, alias Ghost."

Griggs mengangguk dan mulai menjabat tangan dengan tentara itu. "Senang bertemu kalian semua, namaku Griggs, Rekon Angkatan Pertama Korps Marinir A.S."

Ghost menjawab balik. "Kami juga. Keberatan jika aku bertanya berapa lama kamu sudah disini?"

"Sekitar dua hari."

Roach lanjut bertanya. "Dan bagaimana kamu bisa disini? Aku harap tidak seperti Soap."

Griggs menatap Soap, yang mana dia mendesah saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Aku dijatuhkan lewat atap rumah seorang gadis dan menghancurkan ruang tamunya. Untungnya aku perbaiki ruangannya pagi ini."

"Wow, berarti kita disituasi yang sama. Aku dijatuhkan lewat sana." Semua orang melihat kearah Marinir itu menunjuk, untuk melihat sebuah lubang di atap sedang diperbaiki dengan papan kayu. "Untungnya tidak ada seorang pun didalam, tapi Nona Keine hampir menendangku keluar bangunan jika aku tidak menghindar dengan cepat."

Marisa hanya tersenyum sembari menyenggol Keine yang malu. "Kau hanya harus melakukan itu, huh?"

"Aku pikir dia seorang pencuri. Dan waktu itu masih waktu Bulan purnama."

Griggs melanjutkan. "Dan dia juga terlihat sedikit berbeda. Tapi setelah itu semuanya baik-baik saja ketika dia jadi tenang dan mendengarkan cerita aku..."

"Tunggu." Soap menyela. "Kamu tidak punya sepucuk surat dari dia dikirimkan ke kamu?"

"Surat apa? Oh, ya." Marinir itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong dadanya. "Tapi hanya menceritakan kepadaku kalau aku ditarik keluar dari neraka dan menaruhku disini, dan menolongku mengerti bahasa Jepang, dan itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Jenderal Shepherd? Aku ingin menjenguk dia suatu hari."

Tentara-tentara TF141 menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan tidak tenang, membuat Marinir itu bertanya kembali. "Ada apa? Apa dia terlibat dalam masalah?"

Soap menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya dan melihat kebawah untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya ke Keine." Nona, bisakah kita mengobrol masalah ini didalam? Bukan ide yang bagus untuk anak-anak mendengar cerita ini."

Keine, melihat kesedihan di mukanya, mengangguk. Tapi dia bertanya Marisa dulu. "Apakah ada orang lain?"

Marisa menjawab. "Youmu sedang membeli makanan, dan Alice sedang mencari beberapa ramuan. Mereka akan bergabung dengan kita sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Mari masuk kedalam, semuanya."

* * *

**Setelah**** Soap menceritakan cerita akhir Modern Warfare 2**

"Gila! Shepherd... aku tahu dia orangnya sembrono, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau dia segila ITU..."

Soap setuju. "Tidak ada seorang pun dari kita melihat itu datang. Seluruh dunia hampir percaya itu, kecuali orang-orang yang terlibat langsung. Dan orang-orang yang sudah mati..."

Roach telah selesai menginspeksi surat yang Griggs dapat. "Oke, yang satu ini agak sedikit tidak jelas. Maksudku, surat-surat yang kita punya tertulis jelas, tapi punya Grigg tidak sejelas mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata tersembunyi atau apapun."

Ghost memegang dagunya berpikir. "Apakah mungkin karena dia sudah lama mati? Itulah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengambil info dari waktu Zakhaev mati sampai sekarang."

Soap mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja... Griggs, senjata apa yang kamu punya sekarang."

"M249 SAW dan sebuah M9. Tidak ada peluru juga."

Roach lalu mengingatkan Kaptennya. "Pak, bisakah Anda keluarkan kertas tugas itu?"

Griggs ingat. "Ah ya! Sialan orang-orang itu membuat aku lupa."

Soap mengeluarkan kertasnya dan melebarkannya sambil berkata. "Yeah, sepertinya perampok ada dimana-mana." Dia lalu menyimpulkan tugasnya. "Pada dasarnya ada sebuah kelompok Youkai serigala mengancam bagian Timur desa ini. Aku ingi pergi kesana segera, tapi senjata-senjata kita tidak berguna sekarang. Jadi kita sekarang harus mencari seorang Kappa atau seseorang yang bisa memberikan Danmaku untuk melawan balik."

Keine membalas. "Ada sebuah gudang Kappa didekat sini. Kita bisa pergi kesana dulu sebelum melakukan tugas itu."

Soap berdiri dan berencana berjalan kearah pintu. "Kalau begitu itu tujuan kita selanjutnya. Ayo..." Sebelum ditarik oleh Keine. "Ada apa?"

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan membunuh orang-orang disini. Aku kuat jika kalian bertarung, tapi tidak menumpahkan darah."

Melihat keseriusan di mata guru itu, Soap meyakinkan. "Jangan khawatir. Kita tidak membunuh orang-orang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kami berjanji tidak akan membunuh siapapun yang tidak berhak mati."

Keine mendesah lega, tapi masih menambahkan. "Jika kalian ingin membunuh seseorang, beritahu aku jadi aku bisa mengatur yang lain."

"Kita akan ingat itu. Semuanya, ayo berangkat!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Youmu sekarang balik pulang untuk membeli nyonyanya beberapa makanan, dan akan bergabung dengan kita nanti." Soap menyimpulkan situasi saat ini. "Sama seperti Alice dengan pakaiannya."

Ghost tersenyum. "Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja sendiri. Kita tidak berada di Pasukan Khusus untuk apa-apa, kan?"

Roach cemberut. "Sisi buruknya adalah kita benar-benar tidak tahu ancaman yang kita hadapi. Serigala, ya, tapi manusia serigala? Jika mereka setara dengan Wolverine..."

Griggs memotong. "Hei, kalau itu kasusnya, berarti bagian sana tidak ada lagi yang kita bisa selamatkan."

Soap mendesah. "Kita akan pikirkan lagi itu. Kita disini."

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, grup itu melihat sebuah gudang kayu tua... yangmana terlihat sudah ditinggalkan untuk waktu yang lama. Soap melihat peta itu lagi, lalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dalam kebingungan. "Oke... sekarang apa?"

Griggs menyentuh pintunya, dan sarung tangan dia terlapisi debu. "Aku rasa kita ditempat yang benar. Bagaimana jika kita bertanya untuk informasi lebih banyak?"

"Apa kalian mau mencari seorang Kappa?" Keempatnya berputar untuk melihat seorang pelayan berambut perak yang sedang memegang tas-tas belanjaan. "Jangan repot-repot menunggu mereka. Mereka bebas pergi kemana saja mereka mau."

Ghost mengerang."Bagus. Jadi usaha kita sia-sia saja? Terima kasih, nona pelayan."

"Sama-sama." Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata-kata.

Roach menghembus nafas dalam. "Jadi apa sekarang? Tanpa Danmaku itu, kita tidak bisa..."

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Seseorang menabrak punggungnya Grigg dan jatuh kebelakang ke tanah. Grup itu melihat orang tersebut, mereka melihat topi hijau diatas rambut biru, yang mana itu terlihat aneh bagi mereka, dan orang itu seorang gadis kecil dengan tas ransel yang BESAR.

Griggs terlihat sedikit menyeringai saat melihat tas itu, mengingat dia MEMANG berlatih dengan peralatan berat sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah sebesar itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berlutut dan memberikan tangannya kepada dia. "Maaf soal yang tadi. Butuh bantuan, gadis kecil?"

Gadis itu melihat tentara-tentara itu dengan mata birunya fokus ke Griggs sebelum mangambil tangannya. "Terima kasih." Setelah Marinir itu membantu dia berdiri, dia menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakaiannya. "Maaf membuat kaliang menunggu. Nama aku Kawashiro Nitori, dan aku adalah Kappa yang kalian cari. Mari, silahkan masuk." Gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu itu dan mendorong untuk membukanya, lalu tiba-tiba batuk-batuk. "Debu..."

Tentara-tentara itu tidak berkata apapun sejenak, lalu Roach berbisik ke Ghost. "Aku harap bukan aku saja yang menyadari bahwa terlalu banyak perempuan disini, kan?"

"Bukan kamu saja/Sama disini/Aku setuju denganmu, sobat." Tentara-tentara lain membalas, sebelum mereka mengabaikan itu dan masuk kedalam gudang...

* * *

'_Ini bukan gudang...'_

Semua Manusia itu berpikir ketika mereka melihat dalamnya.

'_INI SEBUAH BUNKER!'_

Mendorong barang-barang lain kepinggir, Nitori menaruh tasnya di ruang bebas sambil mencari sesuatu. "Aku dapat permohonan dan bayaran yang diperlukan, jadi jangan khawatir soal itu."

Soap langsung bertanya. "Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang berbeda dari yang kamu cari?"

"Kalian adalah sedikit dari para Pendatang Luar yang tidak terlihat kebingungan seperti yang lain. Seperti yang kertas itu ceritakan padaku bahwa kalian telah dikirm ke orang-orang yang menjelaskan sedikit detail mengenai Gensokyo, jadi aku bisa mengenali kalian disaat aku melihat kalian."

Griggs bertanya dengan rasa penasaran. "Bolehkah kami melihat seberapa detail kertas itu?"

"Ini kertasnya." Tidak menghentikan pencarian dia, Nitori menaruh kertas itu diatas meja. Soap mengambil kertas itu dan semua orang mulai membacanya."

"_Untuk Nitori,_

_Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu kamu. Bagaimanapun, aku memberikan kamu cetak biru itu dan penampung Danmaku tanpa batas untuk dua alasan:_

_1\. Cetak biru itu untuk kamu kerjakan, dan buat mereka untuk kedepannya. Itu akan membantumu sedikit dengan proyekmu._

_2\. Penampungnya, aku mau kamu mmemberikan mereka ke grup tentara itu dari Dunia Luar (kamu akan segera tahu mereka mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang asing, dan mereka ramah jadi jangan khawatir), yang akan datang ke gudang di desa manusia beberapa hari kedepan dari sekarang. Mereka akan tahu cara untuk menggunakan penampung itu._

_Aku menanyakan kamu untuk melakukan itu, karena ini adalah situasi saling menguntungkan: dengan cetak biru itu kamu bisa membuat lebih banyak penampung Danmaku, dan kamu bisa menjualnya (tapi aku berharap kamu menjualnya ke orang-orang yang terpercaya). Dan untuk aku, penampung itu akan sangat membantu tentara-tentara itu untuk pertahanan diri._

_Untuk info lebih lanjut, kamu bisa menanyakan mereka langsung. Dan mereka mungkin akan bertanya juga sesekali, jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, karena mereka tidak punya niat buruk._

_TertAnda: seseorang tertentu_

_P/S: HANYA untuk grup tentara itu, dan teman-teman mereka kedepannya dengan bimbingan mereka. JANGAN, aku ulangi, JANGAN mengirm penampung itu ke orang lain secara gratis."_

"... ini bahkan lebih samar-samar dari punyaku." Griggs berkomentar dengan muka datar.

"Aku setuju." Soap lalu bertanya ke Nitori. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mempercayai surat ini?"

"Cetak biru dan uang itu asli. Kami sudah membuat pengaturan cepat berdasarkan salah satu dari bagan-bagan itu, dan itu semua asli, jadi kami mempercayai itu." Mengeluarkan barang-barang yang penting, dia menaruh semuanya di atas meja. "Ini dia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya, tapi Danmaku yang bisa distok? Itu akan sangat membantu manusia untuk melindungi mereka sendiri."

'_...tidak. Kami ragu itu akan membantu banyak.' _Dari sisi pAndang mereka, itu semua adalah tempat peluru normal, tidak kurang dari itu.

Namun, saat Soap mengambil satu melihat kedalam, dia melihat cahaya merah redup didalamnya. Dia mengambil yang lain, melihat macam-macam warna dalam setiap tempat peluru. "Uhm... aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kamu menjeleaskan kenapa Danmaku ini berwarna-warni?"

Menutup tasnua, dia menjawab. "Well, kalian dari Dunia Luar, jadi kalian tidak tahu. Tapi, aku pikir kalian sudah mendengar tentang Peraturan Spell Card?"

Ghost menjawab. "Youmu pernah menyebutkan itu, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan itu secara terperinci."

"Well, konsep dari peraturan itu adalah untuk: Para Youkai sangat mudah menyebabkan bencana, dan manusia dengan mudah menyelesaikan bencana itu, kemampuan penuh seseorang ditiadakan, dan keindahan dan akal yang paling diutamakan."

"Keindahan... dan akal... yang paling diutamakan?" Roach menyuarakan kebingungan para tentara itu.

Nitori menjelaskan. "Itu seperti sebuah kontes untuk melihat siapa yang menunjukkan performa terbaik, bahkan dalam pertarungan dan konflik besar. Tapi kebanyakan berlaku untuk Youkai, sejak manusia tidak bisa membuat kartu mantera tanpa latihan. Walaupun mereka bisa menembak Danmaku itu akan menggunakan tenaga ajaib seseorang. Kita bisa mengatasi masalah tersebut berkat cetak biru itu."

...

Griggs menyimpulkan. "Kita punya waktu untuk belajar. Sekarang, mari ambil senjata kita karena kita punya misi malam ini."

"Oorah!" Yang lain menirukan teriakan Marinir itu sebelum mengisi senjata mereka.

Nitori lalu melihat tentara-tentara itu dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. "Jadi itu senjata-senjata dari Dunia Luar? Mereka terlihat berbeda dari yang kita punya disini."

Soap mengangkat satu alisnya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa manusia masih kesulitan melawan Youkai kalau mereka punya senjata?"

"Senjata-senjata itu hanya bisa ditembak sekali, dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengisi ulang."

Ghost mengeluh. "Yeah, flintlock itu tidak ideal untuk melawan hantu, atau patung dalam kasus Roach."

Roach mengangkat bahu. "yang pertama, mungkin. Tapi sebuah patung yang berubah menjadi makhluk hidup tidak mempan."

"Oh? Kamu bertemu Narumi?"

Roach mengangguk. "Aku dijatuhkan didekat dia, untuk dia menyembuhkan aku."

"Bagaimanapun, kebanyakan Youkai punya regenerasi yang cepat, dan beberapa mengabaikan mengingat itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka."

Memasukkan kotak hijau kedalam M249 miliknya, Griggs bertanya balik. "Lalu bagaimana Danmaku ini, yang mana tidak mematikan, dapat membantu kita?"

"Peraturan Spell Card membatasi kekuatan Youkai jadi mereka bisa disakiti seperti Manusia biasa, tetapi, itu dapat memudahkan mereka mebuat insiden. Tapi itu penting, karena tanpa melakukan itu, mereka akan menghilang dalam sekejap."

Roach mengusap dagunya. "Itu... terlihat seperti seleksi alam, dalam beberapa hal."

Nitori memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "Seleksi alam?"

Soap tersenyum melihat dia. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh, Nona Nitori. Itu hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan."

Ghost melihat warna tempat pelurunya, lalu menengok kearah Soap dan Griggs. Dia lalu bertanya ke Soap."Hey, Soap, Griggs. Bisakah kalian lempar tempat peluru kalian ke aku?" Kedua orang itu melemparnya ke dia. "Terima kasih." Dia lalu mulai mengecek warna dan ukuran tempat peluru itu... "Oh, sekarang aku mengerti."

"Apa itu?" Soap bertanya.

Ghost menunjukkan tempat peluru itu ke mereka. "Lihat warnanya? Mereka digunakan untuk memudahkan mengidentifikasi tipe senjata mana yang cocok untuk Danmaku. Biru untuk Pistol, Kuning untuk Assault Rifle, Hijau untuk Machine Gun, Lemon untuk Sub Machine Gun, dan Merah untuk Sniper Rifle."

"Oh..." Semua orang berseru bersamaan. Lalu Nitori mengambil yang warna Ungu. "Lalu yang ini?"

Soap menengok apa yang dia pegang. "Oh itu? Yang itu terlihat..."

* * *

"Akhirnya kelas-kelas sudah selesai." Keine merenggangkan lengannya ke atas di kantornya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang..."

"Sensei!" Salah satu dari penjaga terdekat memanggil dia dari luar. "Ada ledakan di salah satu gudang."

'_Gud... salah satunya dimana para tentara itu sedang berkumpul...'_

Dengan segera berlalri keluar gedung, dia menatap penjaga tersebut. "Antarkan aku kesana."

Sekitar setengah menit berlari, mereka melihat gudang yang hancur, dengan atapnya yang tidak pada tempatnya. Lalu, sesuatu bergerak di dalam, membuat penjaga-penjaga mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah pergerakan itu... Lalu Nitori berdiri dengan senyum malu. "Maaf teman-teman..."

Keine menghembuskan nafas lega. "Oke, semuanya. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang serius."

Para tentara, setelah melihat Keine yakin aman dengan situasi tersebut, menjadi tenang dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan situasi tersebut kepada Keine. Guru itu lalu berjalan mendekat, sebelum berhenti saat tentara-tentara itu mulai mendorong papan-papan kayu dari mereka. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Nitori menggaruk tengkuknya sambil gugup menjawab. "Tadi sebagian salahku, Aku tidak berharap benda itu meledak."

"Untuk lebih singkatnya..." Soap mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Keine. "Bayangkan saja itu sebagai bola meriam meledak. Kecuali itu adalah ledakan Danmaku."

"Aku mengerti... Nitori, aku pikir kamu tidak punya bom denganmu?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak tahu." Ghost membelanya. "Kami hanya sama terkejutnya dengan dia. Yang itu hanya bekerja dengan sebuah pelontar, tapi dia tidak sengaja mengaktifkannya tanpa mengetahui itu."

"...Jadi, apa masih ada lagi?"

Griggs meyakinkan dia. "Jangan khawatir soal itu, bu. Sekarang kita sudah tahu benda-benda itu berdasarkan kode warna, jadi kita menjaga baik-baik barang-barang itu dengan mudah."

Mengingat bahwa mereka adalah tentara professional, Keine menghela nafas. "Oke. Tapi aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Atau setidaknya, tanpa observasi aku."

"Diterima!" Semua tentara memberi hormat, membuat Nitori mengikuti mereka secara imut."

* * *

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita mencoba dulu? Ini tipe peluru yang berbeda, kan?" Berjalan menuju tempat tinggal si pemohon, Roach bertanya dengan lantang.

Griggs melihat sekeliling. "Kita tidak punya lapangan tembak disini. Kita hanya bisa mengetesnya dengan Youkai-Youkai itu."

Soap memegang sebuah tempat peluru Danmaku sambil berkata. "Apakah kalian berpikir agak sedikit aneh ketika Danmaku ini seperti tidak punya berat tapi punya dampak seperti bom?"

Ghost mengingatkan. "Anda lupa bagian 'tidak mematikan', tapi ya, perasaanku juga seperti itu. Tapi ini sihir, kan? Lalu fisika normal sudah tidak masuk akal lagi."

"Aku merasa ini akan menjadi seperti permainan tag laser dimata kita." Semua mata mengarah ke Griggs, membuat dia bertanya balik. "Apa?"

Ghost mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau ini tag laser... berarti kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan rekoil... benar kan?"

Para tentara menatap senjata mereka, memikirkan tentang ideologi gila dibalik itu jika mereka di pertempuran nyata. "...Yeah, mari kita tidak memanjakan diri sendiri dengan hal itu."

Semua tentara mengangguk. "Setuju."

...

"Ah, kalian disini untuk permohonan saya?" Pemohon itu, seorang wanita tua, sedang berkebun ketika grup tentara itu datang. Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah hutan didekat rumahnya diluar dinding perbatasan desa. "Manusia-manusia serigala disana sudah ke kebun kecil saya dan merusak semuanya. Tetangga saya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sudah banyak yang mencoba untuk melawan mereka, tapi selalu berakhir kalah dari waktu ke waktu. Apa kalian yakin kalian mampu mengerjakan tugas ini?"

Soap memberi hormat. "Kami sudah berhadapan dengan situasi yang lebih berbahaya, bu. Kami bisa mengatasi ini." Yang lain juga mengikuti contohnya...

Roach berbisik ke Ghost. "Dengan mortar dan asap, akan sama seperti Orang-orang Georgia lagi."

"Setuju. Setidaknya mereka tidak punya senjata... apakah mereka menggunakan Danmaku?"

Griggs mencemooh. "Sebuah kumpulan Manusia Serigala dengan bangga menggunakan Danmaku? Ayolah, mereka lebih memilih memakai cakar."

"Maka kita harus tetap menjaga jarak dan menembak sampai mereka menyerah. Dengan flashbang, itu akan menjadi masalah rumit."

Wanita itu kembali dan memberikan Soap sebuah paket kecil. "Ini rasa terima kasih saya karena telah menolong saya."

Soap dengan sopan menolak. "Maaf, Ibu. Kami melakukan ini bukan untuk uang..."

"Ayolah, saya memaksa. Saya tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang, jadi ambillah untuk wanita tua ini, oke?" Senyum itu tidak pernah hilang.

Melihat tidak ada cara lain untuk menghindari itu, Soap mengambil paket itu dan memasukkan kedalam kantong bagian dalam. "Terima kasih bu. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan. Sekarang permisi, saya harus kembali ke tanaman-tanaman kesayanganku. Mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawat mereka." Wanita itu kembali ke kebunnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan dia, meninggalkan tentara itu disana.

Ghost lalu berbicara. "Jadi kita kembali saat malam hari?"

Soap mengangguk. "Yeah. Untuk sekarang, ayo kita cari tempat untuk beristirahat. Kita butuh tenaga untuk bertarung."

* * *

**Malam Hari**

"Ghost, ini Soap. Target terlihat. Aku hitung ada tiga."

"Ini Griggs. Tambah dua lagi di posisi jam sepuluh kita. Ganti."

"Roach, apakah ada lagi di bagian kamu?"

"Negatif. Tapi hati-hati, pasti ada lagi yang akan datang."

Dari rumahnya wanita tua, sekitar seratus meter ke arah Tenggara, pertarungan sedang berlangsung.

Soap memposisikan dirinya diatas dinding desa, menetap disana dengan RSASS miliknya, berperan sebagai pengintai mereka.

Griggs, Ghost, dan Roach telah berkamuflase di kegelapan hutan, dan berposisi dekat dibelakang hutan.

Dari teropong, Soap melihat target-targetnya, tetapi bisa jadi lebih banyak dari itu. "Jangan memberikan posisi kalian. Biarkan mereka mendekat..."

Setengah menit kemudian, para serigala mulai berjalan mendekati dinding. Sekarang Soap dapat pandangan jelas... dan Youkai-youkai ini mengingatkan dia dengan yang ada di komik-komik.

Soap berbisik. "Semuanya, sesuai aba-abaku." Sekitar lima puluh meter dari dinding... Soap menembak peluru Danmaku tepat di jidat salah satu serigala, membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. "Kalian bebas menembak."

Tidak membiarkan para Youkai bereaksi, semua tentara menembak senjata mereka dengan tembakan meledak dan memojokkan serigal-serigalanya dengan Danmaku. Para serigala berusaha untuk kabur, tapi para tentara mulai membuat lingkaran. Pada akhirnya, para serigala tidak dapat menahan serangan, dan banyak dari mereka tertembak dikepala, membuat mereka pingsan.

"Tahan tembakan kalian." Ghost memanggil. Setelah mendengar itu, yang lainnya melepaskan pelatuk. Soap membidik senjatanya kearah hutan untuk melihat jika ancaman masih ada diluar sana, saat Ghost mulai memeriksa tubuh-tubuh Youkai yang tak sadarkan diri. "Aneh..."

Roach menunjukkan senjatanya kearah hutan, sebelum memutar kepalanya sedikit dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa cuman aku, atau yang satu ini masih lumayan muda?"

Griggs mendengkur. "Serius Ghost? Kapan kamu tiba-tiba jadi ahli di ilmu binatang?"

"Aku dulu pernah jadi tukang daging, jadi aku tahu beberapa perbedaan. Jika para tentara tidak dapat mengatasi yang ini, lalu aku curiga desa ini bisa ada disini sebelum kita..."

"Perhatian! Beberapa kontak! Mereka menuju kearah kita!" Soap memanggil dari radio memotong penjelasan Ghost, membuat tentara yang ditanah menjadi sigap disaat mereka menyiapkan senjata mereka. Lalu, sebuah lolongan bergema di udara, diikuti dengan suara gemerisik didalam hutan, dan gerombolan serigala mulai berlari kearah desa.

"Anda bilang sesuatu?" Ghost bertanya dengan muka datar.

"Nanti saja bertengkar, Ghost." Soap menghentikan Ghost melempar argumen.

Griggs menaruh jarinya di pelatuk lagi. "Ini akan menjadi mode Berburu Bebek! Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya!"

"OORAH!" Para tentara berseru dengan lantang, sebelum menahan pelatuk untuk Menembak Danmaku ke arah gerombolan Youkai manusia serigala. Dikarenakan durasi tembak yang tinggi dan hampir tidak ada rekoil, dalam beberapa detik, lima Youkai gugur tanpa berlari keluar dari hutan beberapa kaki. Melihat itu, gerombolan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan kabur dalam ketakutan, sementara beberapa masih berusaha untuk menyerang. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanyalah yang masih muda, beberapa yang tua sudah melihat bagaimana para tentara itu punya Danmaku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, jadi mereka tinggal dibelakang dan menunggu kesempatan lain...

Jarak terjauh Youkai itu dapat berlari sekitar lima perenam lapangan. Setelah beberapa menit, setidaknya dua puluh yang taks adarkan diri tergelatak dibawah sinar Bulan. Para Youkai berhenti maju, memberikan para tentara beberapa saat untuk mengistirahatkan tangan mereka.

"Oke. Mungkin antara Easy dan Normal. Sial, Ada berapa Youkai didalam hutan itu?"

Ghost menaruh ACRnya di bahunya. "Aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Mungkin ada ratusan, mungkin ada ribuan. Lagipula, ini dunia yang terisolasi."

Roach menyipitkan matanya. "Aku ragu angkanya serendah itu. Tapi kamu ada benarnya juga."

Soap berbicara lewat radio. "Jadi, misi selesai? Kelihatannya mereka sudah menyerah..."

"Mereka lebih baik seperti itu." Suara baru tiba-tiba muncul, membuat semua orang menengok ke orang itu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka karena telah menyakiti orang-orang disini."

Ghost dan Roach mencoba untuk mengingat siapa dia, dan berakhir tanpa jawaban. Ghost bertanya. "Maaf Nona, Anda siapa?"

"Itu Nona Keine." Semua orang menengok kearah Griggs untuk konfirmasi. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dia di wujud itu. Ternyata dia seroang Youkai, yang ramah. Kalau tidak, ya, kalian tahu sendiri yang akan terjadi."

Soap turun dan berjalan menuju grup itu. "Aku melihat kalau kamu thau tentang ini?"

"Ini sebenarnya umum. Tapi aku tidak berbuat banyak, karena ini untuk keselamatan dua pihak..."

Ghost mengangguk. "Kami merasakan hal yang sama. Ayo kita berbicara dengan wanita itu. Dia pasti tidak sabar untuk mendengar kabar baik."

"... Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak tahu..." Keine berkata, dengan kesedihan disuaranya, yang menangkap perhatian semua orang. "Wanita yang kalian maksud... dia sudah meninggal sepuluh hari yang lalu..."

Para tentara melihat satu sama lain, kebingungan dan ketakutan tergamabar di wajah mereka. Jika wanita itu sudah mati, lalu... siapa yang mereka temui? Dan siapa pemohon yang asli?

"Tunggu, Soap. Paketnya." Mendengar peringatan Griggs, Soap meraih kedalam kantong dalamnya, untuk mencari tahu kalau paketnya masih ada di dalam. Dia mengeluarkannya dan membukanya... dan berisi semacam buku... dan sepucuk surat kecil, yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Itu... Surat Hak Kepemilikan Tanah! Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkannya?" Keine bertanya dengan terkejut, tentunya tidak menyangka ada disini.

"Kami tidak tahu! Wanita itu yang memberikan ke kami, tapi kami tidak mengeceknya sampai sekarang!" Soap berseru, lalu dia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan jelas.

"Kepada kalian para tentara,

Jika kalian membaca ini, maka saya pasti sudah berada di Sungai Sanzu sekarang. Dan kalian akan menemukan bahwa saya sudah meninggal sebalum pertama kali kita bertemu.

Maafkan saya untuk tidak menceritakan kalian tentang ini. Tapi, melihat kalian Pendatang Luar, saya berpikir menceritakan hal ini akan membuat kalian takut, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya.

Suami dan anak-anakku tersayang sudah terbunuh oleh serigala-serigala itu saat pergi berburu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan lalu seriagala-serigala itu menemukanku.

Kami menyesal untk meninggalkan rumah kesayangan kami seperti itu. Rumah itu menyimpan banyak kenangan kami. Karena itu, jiwa saya terhubung disini unutk beberapa saat.

Lalu, seorang anak laki-laki muda berpakaian jas putih datang kepadaku, mengatakan ingin meminjam rumahku. Dia berjanji kepadaku beberapa orang akan merawat baik rumah ini, dan menyuruh serigala-serigala itu pergi. Dan dia berkata dia dapat memberikanku perjalanan aman ke alam baka. Jadi aku setuju.

Dia adalah pemohon yang asli. Tapi, dia mengizinkanku untuk beberapa jam untuk bertemu dengan kalian dan memberikan kalian buku itu, jadi kalian bisa menggunakan rumah itu tanpa masalah.

Aku berharap bayaranku untuk kalian cukup. Dan semoga beruntung dengan kehidupan baru kalian."

Grup itu berdiri terdiam, mencerna informasi itu dalam suasana kelam. Lalu, Keine menghembuskan nafas lega. "Setidaknya keluarganya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Ghost menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Ini... terlalu banyak untuk diterima..."

"Aku tahu." Soap lalu bertanya kepada Keine. "Jadi, jika itu kasusnya, berarti kita bisa merawat rumah itu sekarang?"

"Jika itu yang beliau inginkan, berarti silahkan. Tapi aku berharap kalian bisa merawat rumah itu dengan baik, seperti yang wanita itu inginkan."

Lalu para tentara salut, ketika Griggs menjawab. "Jangan khawatir, bu. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

"Bagus." Keine lalu berjalan ke pintu masuk desa. "Kalian lebih baik beristirahat. Hari sudah mulai larut."

Para tentara mengubah postur mereka, lalu Soap mengakhiri. "Request pertama kita selesai. Kerja bagus teman-teman, mari kita beristirahat."

"DIMENGERTI!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tanda pertama matahari terbit muncul di langit, dan beberapa detik kemudian, cahayanya menyinari pulau Jepang yang terisolasi.

Juga sebagai sinyal untuk para tentara Dunia Luar untuk bangun.

Yang pertama kali membuka matanya adalah Griggs, sambil dia duduk dari dimana dia tidur. Merentangkan badannya sedikit, dia menepuk bahunya Roach untuk membangunkan dia. "Hei teman-teman, hari sudah pagi. Kita punya beberapa hal untuk diatur."

Setelah itu, semua orang mengerjakan rutinitas pagi mereka sebelum mengerjakan hal-hal pertama yang harus mereka kerjakan sekarang:

Pertama, pengaturan ruangan. Mereka bisa memilih untuk tidur dimana saja selama tidak mengganggu orang lain. Namun, mengenai barang-barang pemilik sebelumnya, mereka dusah kumpulkan dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kotak besar, sebelum mengikat kotak itu dengan beberapa utas tali. Mereka berencana untuk memberikannya kepada Keine, gadis itu akan tahu apa yang akan dia apakan barang-barang itu.

Kedua, pekerjaan. Mereka berempat tidak bisa begitu saja mengambil semua pekerjaan dari kantor itu, mereka harus menanyakan yang lebih layak.

Untungnya, ada solusinya:

Ghost pernah menjadi tukang daging, jadi dia bisa bekerja sebagai itu.

Griggs dulunya bekerja sebagai pekerja konstruksi, pekerjaan mudah.

Soap dan Roach bisa bekerja di sekolah... dan ketika Soap memberikan rencana kedua: Mereka berdua bisa bekerja secara bergantian disana, satu orang satu minggu sedangkan yang lainnya mencoba mencari yang lain.

Setelah selesai, ada hal ketiga untuk dikerjakan...

"Marisa, taruh itu kembali." Soap memerintahkan gadis yang dimaksud, sambil dia mencoba untuk mengambil tempat peluru tak terbatas. "Dan mengapa kamu disini pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Kalian agak mencuri pertunjukkan kemarin malam, kalian tahu? Setidaknya tunggu aku untuk menunjukkan apa sebenarnya Danmaku bisa lakukan." Menarik tangannya kembali, Marisa menyangkal.

"Tidak akan memberikan kesempatan untuk serigala-serigala itu merusak desa." Bersiap-siap untuk mengangkat kotak itu dengan Soap, Reoach berbicara balik. "Dan jangan 'meminjam' barang-barang disini, mereka sangat penting untuk kami."

"Boo." Marisa cemberut, tapi lalu mulai berjalan dengan duo itu. "Jadi kalian akan pergi ke sekolah?"

Soap mengangguk. "Kami berencana untuk melamar bekerja disana."

"Keine kelihatannya akan sangat sibuk dengan anak-anak itu. Kau bisa menolong dia mengurus anak-anak itu."

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Sekarang, ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita."

/

"Kemungkinan tempat untuk dikunjungi?" Keine bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Ya. Alice sudah memberitahu tentang seseorang bernama Yuuka yang harus kita hindari. Bahkan dengan Danmaku, kita harus menghindari bahaya sebanyak mungkin."

"Hmmm... beri aku waktu sebentar." Berjalan menuju salah satu rak, Keine mengeluarkan sebuah peta dan membentangkannya di atas meja, selagi dia menunjukkan beberapa tempat untuk Soap dan Roach lihat. "Selain dari Desa Manusia, kalian bisa mengunjungi Kuil Hakurei, dimana seorang miko bernama Reimu Hakurei tinggal. Tapi aku menyarankan kalian untuk jangan pergi kesana dulu, karena kalian belum bisa terbang. Selanjunya adalah tokonya Rinnosuke, yang mana dekat dengan desa. Hutan Bambu Sesat... jangan pernah pergi kesana tanpa panduan Mokou atau orang-orang Eintei... Danau Kabut, aku tidak menjamin tempat itu aman untuk kalian, tapi sebagai tentara, kalian mungkin bisa pergi sendiri... aku pikir kalian mampu mengeksplorasi tempat yang lain dengan kalian sendiri. Juga, jangan menyerang Youkai apapun. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang masih telalu muda untuk mengerti yang mana benar dan yang mana salah."

Mengambil peta itu dan melipatnya, Soap berkata. "Dimengerti. Terima kasih, Nona Keine." Lalu menengok ke Roach. "Bantu dia sebanyak mungkin. Ini yang terbaik untuk pertemanan kita."

"Dimengerti!" Sersan itu salut. Soap mengangguk dan pergi keluar untuk memulai 'perburuan'. Roach lalu melihat kearah Keine. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku ajarkan ke anak-anak?"

"Ah, kamu bisa menolong aku dengan Matematika. Untuk sekarang aku rasa cukup."

"Ha, Matematika. Itu tidak akan terlalu sulit." Selanjutnya, dia akan benar-benar menyesali ucapannya.

/

"Rinnosuke, huh? Penasaran toko seperti apa yang dia punya." Melanjutkan perjalanan, Soap mulai mengagumi ketika melihat pemandangan di dua sisi jalan. "Agak mengingatkan aku ketika kita harus menyelamatkan Griggs sebelum meledakkan dirinya sendiri..."

"Hei, Tuan!" Memutar matanya ke arah bintik hitam di bawah pohon, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek kuning dengan pit amerah dan mata merah menatapnya. "Kau terlihat lezat! Bolehkah aku memakanmu?"

"..." Untuk beberapa saat, dia ingin sekali untuk langsung menarik RSASS dan menembak dia, tapi dia menahan diri dan bertanya. "Sayangnya, aku bukan makanan."

"Huh? Tapi kau Manusia, kan?"

"Ya, terus?"

"Bolehkah aku memakanmu?"

'_...abaikan... saja dia. Mungkin dia nanti... bosan sendiri.'_

Tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan kedua, dia berputar balik ke jalan dan berjalan, dengan kaki dia perlahan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei tunggu tuan! Biarkan aku mencicipi kau!"

'_Apa yang salah dengan gadis itu!'_

Dengan cepat dia memegang senjatanya, dia menyiapkan serangan apapun yang gadis itu bisa...

"Rumia? Dimana kamu?" Sebuah suara seorang gadis bergema, membuat si gadis yang melayang tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia juga berhenti, sekilas berputar balik untuk melihat gadis itu melihat kearah sumber suara, dan lalu terbang menuju kesana tanpa sesekali menatap ke arah dia.

"...Apakah dia seorang Youkai?" Tidak salah lagi. Manusia macam apa yang mau memakan Manusia lain? "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sampai di tujuan. "Wow, terlihat seperti sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang bekas." Mengetuk pintunya, Soap memanggil nama pemilik toko. "Apakah ada Tuan Rinnosuke?"

"Masuklah." Sebuah suara pria dari dalam. Menganggap itu sebagai undangan, Soap mendorong pintunya, membuat sebuah lonceng di atasnya berdenting. Dan dia melihat pemandangan ruangan itu, dengan sebagian besar ruang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang terlalu akrab bagi dia: TV, kaset, bola olahraga... semuanya dalam kondisi buruk. Lalu, dia melihat pemilik toko sedang duduk di atas meja meminum teh dengan sebuah koran di tangannya. Soap mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa dia, dan pemilik toko menjawab dengan senyuman. "Lumayan jarang untuk melihat seorang pelanggan menemukan aku disini tanpa Marisa. Lebih langka ketika kamu seorang Orang Luar."

"Oh... bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Pakaianmu tidak cocok di manapun di sekitar Gensokyo. Bagaimanapun..." Pemilik itu berdiri dan mengusap rambut peraknya ke belakang sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat datang di Kourindou. Aku adalah pemilik toko ini, Rinnosuke Morichika, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Soap berjabat tangan dengan dia. "Senang bertemu dengan kamu. Aku tadi diberitahu bahwa kamu menjual barang-barang Dunia Luar, dan aku mau melihat-lihat dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat lain. Maaf, mungkin aku akan membeli sesuatu kedepannya, unutk sekarang aku tidak punya uang."

"Kamu berada di tempat yang tepat. Jangan khawatir, lihat-lihat saja dulu yang kamu suka, dan kita bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk pertukaran."

"Terima kasih." Setelah itu, Rinnosuke kembali ke kursinya, sefangkan Soap mengecek barang-barang... dan menemukan sebuah koran. Dia mulai membacanya... dan mendesah lega. "Perang telah benar-benar berakhir... Price, aku penasaran apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang."

"Mengingat sesuatu?" Rinnosuke bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Yeah... Oh, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mengeluarkan petanya, Soap menunjukkan si pemilik toko apa yang Keine sudah perlihatkan kepadanya. "Aku tahu beberapa tempat yang bisa kukunjungi, tapi bisakah kamu memberitahuku kalau aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi mengenai Dunia Luar?"

"Hmmm... akan sangat berbahaya, tapi kamu bisa pergi ke Kuil Moriya di Gunung Youkai. Namun, kamu bisa dilindungi jika kamu menawarkan sesuatu di Kolam Kodok Besar. Hati-hati jangan sampai mengotori kolamnya, atau kamu tidak akan bisa pergi dari situ dengan selamat. Di kuil, coba berbicara dengan miko disana alih-alih dengan dua dewi, mengingat gadis itu lumayan baik untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Gunung Youkai... apa itu karena kebanyakan penghuni disana adalah Youkai?"

"Yep. Tapi, disana juga ada desa Kappa dan wilayah Tengu."

"Hmmm... berbicara mengenai Youkai, apakah kamu tahu seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek dan sebuah pita merah?"

"Apakah dia terlihat seperti anak kecil?"

"Yep."

"Berarti itu Rumia. Bagaimana... dia bertanya untuk memakanmu, kan?"

Soap menjawab dengan nada datar. "Tentunya."

"Jangan khawatir. Kamu bisa dengan mudah berlari dari dia. Jika kamu melihat dia tertutupi oleh bayangan, lari secara zig-zag, dan dia akan menabrak pohon dan menyerah."

"...Terima ksih atas bantuannya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Yeah... tunggu." Rinnosuke lalu memberikan dia sebuah kantong kecil uang. "Ini untuk sumbangan. Mengingat ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita."

"... aku tidak ingin menerima ini... aku akan membalas budi dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Terima kasih." Mengambil tas itu, Soap memberi hormat.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

/

"Wow... ini kolam yang bagus. Siapa coba yang mau mengotori kolam ini?" Soap berbicara dengan keras, sembari mengagumi pemandangan didepannya. Dia lalu melihat sebuah kuil kecil disana. "Pasti dimana aku harus menaruh persembahannya." Mengeluarkan tas itu, dia menaruhnya didalam kuil itu dan meminta untuk keselamatan dirinya. DIa lalu mendaki...

Dan dia mulai menyadari kodok-kodok beragam ukuran mengikuti dia.

'_Kolam Kodok Besar... jadi ini perlindungan yang Rinnosuke bicarakan?' _

Tidak melihat mereka sebagai ancaman, Soap tidak menghiraukan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. sekitar lima menit kemudian dia mencapai tanah yang bersih...

"TAHAN!" Memegang erat-erat senjatanya, Soap mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menghentikan dia, untuk melihat seorang gadis dengan sayap memegang sebilah pedang dan sebuah perisai terbang di atas dia. "Apa urusan kau disini? Kau masuk kedalam wilayah kami tanpa izin."

'_Wilayah... jadi mereka Tengu.' _

"Aku diberitahu bahwa Kuil Moriya dapat membantuku untuk beberapa informasi mengenai Dunia Luar, jadi aku pergi kesana."

Gadis itu melayang rendah dan mengarahkan pedangnya kearah senjatanya. "Dengan senjata ditanganmu? Kalau kau berencana untuk menipuku, berarti kau melakukannya dengan buruk."

Soap menunduk ke senjatanya, lalu memandang kembali ke atas." Ini? Senjata ini terisi dengan Danmaku."

"... tunggu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang Orang Luar... apa kau sudah bertemu dengan seorang Kappa bernama Nitori?"

"Ya. Dia yang memberikan Danmaku ini."

"..." Gadis itu lalu menurunkan pedangnya. "Mengingat Kodok Besar itu melindungimu... kau boleh lewat. Tapi jangan membuat kekacauan di gunung."

"Aku tidak merencanakan itu." Akhirnya mampu untuk relaks, Soap menaruh kembali RSASSnya ke pundaknya.

"Bagus." Tanpa sepatah kata lain, gadis itu terbang pergi, melanjutkan patroli dia.

"... Harus mencari jalan lain agar bebas datang kesini tanpa senjata diacungkan kearah kita. Dan jalan lain agar cepat. Hari sudah siang."

/

"Jesus... bayangkan jika Kuil Hakurei setinggi ini..." Soap menggigil membayangkan itu. Sekarang dia menaruh tangan kanannya yang mana dia asumsikan gerbang kuil itu. "Baiklah, beberapa langkah dan aku bisa..."

"Apakah Anda seorang pengikut?" Melihat ke kirinya, dia melihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hijau. _'Oke, warna lain untuk rambut.' _Gadis itu memakai pakaian biru dan putih, dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Dia lalu terkesiap saat dia melihat wajah Soap. "Tunggu, apakah Anda seorang Orang Luar juga?"

"Ya, itu benar." Mengatur pernafasannya, dia berdiri tegak dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya John Mactavish, atau kamu bisa memanggil saya Soap."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Mactavish." Gadis itu membungkuk dengan sopan. "Nama saya Sanae Kochiya, seorang gadis kuil. Apakah Anda ingin bertemu dengan dewi-dewi?"

"Sebenarnya... saya datang kesini untuk kamu."

"...Eh?" Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. "Apa yang Anda maksud dengan..."

"Saya diberitahu bahwa kamu bisa berbicara dengan saya mengenai Dunia Luar. Saya ingin mencari beberapa orang yang ditarik kesini."

"...Oh" Merah dimukanya perlahan-lahan memudar. "Sebenarnya salah saut dari mereka ada disini juga... mungkin Anda tidak akan mengenali beliau."

"... bisa dijelaskan kenapa?" Soap mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kita sebaiknya masuk kedalam untuk pembicaraan yang layak. Berbicara disini tidak aman."

"...Oh, benar."

Selagi mereka berjalan, Sanae bertanya ke Soap. "Siapa yang menunjukkan Anda jalan ketempat ini?"

"Nona Keine memberitahu saya tentang Kuil Hakurei, namun, Tuan Rinnosuke berkata bahwa kamu orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara."

"Well... dia tidak salah. Reimu sudah mengurusi beberapa dari mereka sebelumnya, tapi aku dan para dewi disini sebenarnya berasal dari Dunia Luar."

"...tahun berapa?"

"2007."

"...yeah, saya tidak berpikir kamu tahu itu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, orang ini... dari waktu kapan dia datang?"

"Ternyata dia bahkan tidak datang dari dunia kita."

"...apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti surat itu, tapi ada sesuatu mengenai Nova Six atau sesuatu..."

"...tidak pernah mendengar itu. Bahkan kita sebagai regu kelas atas tidak tahu tentang itu."

"... Anda seorang tentara, kan? Apa Anda juga meninggal?"

"Yep, bersamaan dengan beberapa teman saya juga. Ngomong-ngomong, dari waktu kapan?"

"Perang Dunia 2."

"... Jangan katakan dia berasal dari Reich Ketiga."

"Dia seorang Rusia... oh, kita sudah sampai." Dua orang itu telah sampai di pintu depan kuil. "Mari, silahkan masuk. Saya akan pergi menyiapkan teh."

"Terima kasih." Melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu lain, dia melepas sepatunya dan mulai berjalan kedalam...

Dan tiba-tiba melihat orang tersebut, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku harian tua. Perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pria itu, dia mencoba untuk mengajak bicara. "Halo, Pak? Bisakah kita berbicara?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari bukunya, dan Soap bisa melihat bahwa dia seorang pria Rusia yang sangat tua. Dan seorang tentara juga. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Oh? Anak muda, kau adalah orang sudah kutunggu."

"... surat itu yang menceritakan Anda, kan?" Soap duduk didepan dia.

"Ya. Aku masih terbiasa dengan pikiran bahwa saya berhasil melarikan diri dari tangan Kematian... setidaknya aku tahu bajingan-bajingan itu sudah mati."

"... saya berasumsi bahwa Anda berbicara tentang Reich Ketiga?"

"Siapa lagi? Tapi, dinilai dari apa yang gadis kecil itu ceritakan padaku, negara itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik... bukan berarti aku bisa lebih bahagia tentang itu."

"Saya mengerti... ngomong-ngomog, nama saya John Mactavish, atau Soap biar lebih mudah memanggil saya. Dan nama Anda?" Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menunggu untuk jabat tangan...

Dan dia menerimanya, dengan jawaban. "Nama aku... Viktor Reznov."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi huh? Manusia saling membunuh satu sama lain tanpa pikir panjang?" Kanako Yasaka berbicara dengan kagum, semua orang berkumpul di sekeliling meja teh. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat dunia untuk sementara waktu, dan situasi sudah berubah total, huh?"

"Hanya aku yang sering menggunakan cermin itu, Kanako" Dewi yang lain, Suwako Moriya, berkata. "Tapi aku ragu kita bisa melihat semuanya. Juga kejadian itu tidak terjadi di Jepang, yang mana aku sangat senang."

"Semua orang akan senang ketika tempat mereka tidak terpengaruh oleh kejadian genosida." Soap membalas.

"Bagaimanapun, hanya jika kepala seekor ular dipenggal, apakah ular itu mengancam yang lain." Viktor melanjutkan. "Jika tidak, siapa yang tahu masalah apa yang ular itu buat di kedepannya."

Suwako mengangguk, lalu berkomentar. "Kalian berdua berasal dari dua era yang berbeda, dan kalian berdua punya pemikiran yang sama."

Soap membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih nyonya atas kata-kata mulia Anda, tapi itulah bagaimana kami para tentara melihat dunia."

Sanae lalu bertanya ke Viktor. "Jadi Anda akan ikut dengan dia kembali ke Desa Manusia?"

Viktor mengangguk. "Lebih baik jika aku tidak merepotkan kalian terlalu banyak. Aku akan mencari kalian lagi untuk membalas keramahan kalian."

Sanae tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Pak. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami rasa yang terbaik."

Soap lalu bertanya. "Keberatan jika aku bertanya kalau, selain terbang, ada cara lain yang cepat untuk bepergian daripada berjalan?"

Suwako berpikir, dan lalu mata di atas topinya juga ikut bergerak, membuat para tentara sedikit takut. Lalu dia berkata. "Maaf, selain dari itu, kami tidak tahu cara lain..."

"Mungkin kalian bisa bertanya kepada Kappa untuk membangun sesuatu, atau tanya dengan Hijiri untuk tumpangan." Sanae menyarankan.

"Ah benar, dia punya sebuah kapal terbang. Kecuali kamu perlu bagaimana cara terbang untuk mengejar kapalnya, atau tunggu sampai kapalnya mendarat yang mana itu sangat jarang terjadi." Kanako mengingatkan Sanae kalau kapal itu tidak mudah diingat mengenai kemampuan itu.

"Ah benar... tapi itu masih ide yang bagus untuk mereka."

"Sebenarnya kuil dia kapal itu sendiri, kan? Aku ingat kalau dia merubah kapalnya kapanpun dia mau?" Suwako lalu berusaha untuk mengingat tentang kapal yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku pikir kita bisa cari tahu itu nanti. Bagaimanapun, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Kita harus pulang sekarang sebelum para Youkai muncul dan menghabisi kita."

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan kalian berdua. Kapan-kapan kunjungi kami lagi, Tuan Mactavish, Tuan Reznov."

* * *

"Jadi Anda juga dikhianati. Sepertinya kita punya kesamaan dari yang aku duga."

"Tidak akan berbohong, saya rasa itulah alasan Anda juga terselamatkan."

"Aku harap aku bisa melihat Mason lagi dan memberi dia selamat untuk apa yang dia telah capai, jika surat mengatakan kebenaran. Dan Dimitri juga, dia berhak mendapat takdir yang lebih baik."

"Saya harus berkata bahwa itu benar. Orang itu pastinya tahu tentang kita, dan dia suka kedamaian juga. Sejauh ini dia belum berbohong."

"Tapi mengapa dia melakukan ini? Apa yang dia dapatkan?"

"Itu... Saya pikir lebih baik kita nikmati momen ini selagi kita bisa."

"Hmmm... mungkin itu yang terbaik."

"Ngomong-ngomong Pak, buku harian itu..."

"Ah, ini dari seorang pria muda bernama Chernov, gugur secara terhormat untuk Ibu Pertiwi kita. Aku sudah memberitahu dia bahwa orang-orang tidak akan membaca itu, dan aku membaca buku harian ini untuk menghormati kematian dia."

"Terkadang, sebuah catatan kecil dapat mengubah pandangan seluruh dunia tentang beberapa kejadian. Hanya satu kata yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat dunia jungkir-balik."

"... kamu benar, anak muda."

* * *

**15 menit setelah matahari terbenam**

"Hei, Anda sudah kembali!" Roach menyapa kaptennya, selagi dia menyiram tanaman yang ditinggalkan pemilik sebelumnya. "Oh, Anda menemukan yang lain?"

Soap mengangguk, selagi Viktor memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Viktor Reznov, seorang tentara Rusia dari Perang Dunia Dua."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pak." Roach menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk menyapa pria tua itu. "Nama saya Gary Sanderson, atau Anda bisa memanggil saya Roach."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Roach." Tentara tua itu lalu melihat lebih banyak pakaian tergantung di sekitar rumah. "Aku dengar kalau ada orang lagi dari grup kamu..."

"Apa kita punya tamu, Roach?" Griggs berteriak dari luar, selagi dia dan Ghost berjalan masuk kedalam, Dia lalu melihat tentara Rusia itu dan mengambil senjatanya dari punggungnya. "Oh tidak! Seorang Ultranasionalis disini!?"

Soap berputar dan melihat laras senjata itu mengarah tepat kearah punggung Viktor, dan dia langsung melindungi pria itu dengan tubuhnya. "Griggs, berhenti! Dia bukan musuh kita!"

"...Oh, Soap." Griggs mengenal kaptennya, dan menurunkan senjatanya. Tapi dia masih merasa was-was. "Keberatan memperkenalkan dia ke kita?"

Ketika Viktor berbalik, Soap melangkah jauh dan menjawab. "Teman-teman, ini Viktor Reznov, seorang tentara Soviet dari Perang Dunia Dua di semesta lain. Viktor, ini adalah Sersan Staf Griggs dari Rekon Angkatan Pertama USMC, dan Letnan Simon Riley, alias Ghost dari Task Force 141. Dia sama seperti kita."

Setelah mendengar itu, Griggs menjadi lebih tenang, berjalan kearah Viktor dan berjabat tangan dengan dia. "Maaf Pak, Saya dulu bertarung dengan sisi buruk dari orang-orang Anda. Aku cenderung menjaga pertahanan saya setiap kali melihat mereka."

Viktor membagikan sentimen yang sama. "Aku tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan. Aku dulunya diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orangku sendiri."

Setelah menyapa tentara masa lalu, Ghost berkata. "Mari kita adakan pesta untuk anggota baru kita. Aku baru saja dapat beberapa bir yang enak dan daging dari tempat aku bekerja."

Semua orang bersulang.

...

"Nah ini baru surga!" Viktor berseru dengan puas. "Delapan belas tahun di tempat yang ditinggalkan itu. Tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun aku bisa menikmati makanan dengan kualitas sebagus ini!"

Griggs menyeringai. "Maka Anda harus menunggu lebih lama lagi Pak. Ekonomi sudah membaik dan meningkat hasilnya setelah Perang Dunia 2. Dan pertukaran kebudayaan sudah menjadi lebih baik."

Viktor mengangkat cangkirnya untuk bersulang. "Aku yakin harusnya seperti itu. Kami menumpahkan keringat dan darah untuk itu." Griggs mengangkat cangkirnya juga.

Ghost tertawa. "Orang-orang dari Task Force akan marah jika mereka melihat orang Amerika dan orang Rusia bercakap dengan damai satu sama lain."

Soap kurang setuju. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, kita punya Nikolai dalam tim juga."

Ghost menyadari itu. "Ah benar, wingman kita." Lalu dia berkata. "Hei, bagaimana kalau besok, kamu pergi dengan tuan Reznov dan memeriksa Kuil Hakurei."

Soap bertanya. "Mengapa kesana? Maksudku, dari semua tempat yang bisa diperiksa..."

Roach ingat. "Tempat itu adalah satu dari banyak tempat dimana orang luar diturunkan. Dan itu karena pekerjaan dari Pendiri tempat ini, nama dia Yukari Yakumo."

Viktor bertanya. "Jadi, dia yang bertanggung jawab kita dihidupkan kembali?"

Ghost menggeleng kepalanya. "Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Itulah mengapa kita tidak diturunkan langsung di kuil itu, tapi di tempat-tempat lain."

Roach memberikan idenya. "Tapi berdasarkan dari apa yang Keine beritahu, dia adalah Youkai yang paling kuat disini. Orang itu pasti punya sesuatu yang dapat melewati deteksi dia seperti itu."

"Atau dia hanya bermalas-malasan." Semua orang menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat Keine membuka pintu. "Aku dengar kalian sedang mengadakan pesta disini."

Soap mengundang dia. "Bergabunglah dengan kami, nona. Kami punya makanan yang banyak."

Keine tersentum. "Terima kasih, tapi aku harus menolak, nikmati pesta kalian." Tapi dia duduk didekat mereka dan melanjutkan. "Bagaimanapun, itu benar Yukari yang membuat tempat ini dan mengobservasinya. Namun, dia akan hanya tidur sepanjang waktu, dan memberikan pekerjaan ini kepada para shikigaminya, atau pelayan agar kalian mengerti. Hanya jika keadaan menjadi kacau, dia memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, aku sedikit terkejut bahwa dia belum muncul juga."

Soap bertanya. "Maksud Anda kebangkitan kita?"

Keine mengangguk. "Kalian bahkan lebih beruntung jika kalian belum bertemu dengan Yamaxanadu. Dia akan langsung menceramahi kehidupan tentara kalian, dan akan mencoba untuk menghakimi kalian."

Viktor tertawa. "Kami menjalani hidup kami sendiri. Dia bukan ibu kita."

"Dia adalah Dewa Kematian."

Selain dari suara perapian, tidak ada yang berani membuat suara. Lalu, Ghost bertanya. "Ummm... aku tahu hantu dan segalanya, setelah bersama dengan Youmu dan nyonyanya, tapi... Dewa Kematian?"

Keine menjelaskan. "Semua spesies yang tinggal disini, termasuk dewa. Ingatlah, disini juga ada surga."

Griggs bertanya dengan penasaran. "Oke... apa kamu pernah mendengar Yesus?"

"Dahulu kala. Tapi dia itu tidak terlalu sukses meyakinkan orang-orang percaya hal itu."

Roach berbicara. "Kembali ke masalah semula. Apakah kita harus menghindari dia atau tidak?"

"Aku menyarankan yang sebaliknya. Setidaknya dia adil dalam beberapa poin. Tapi, tentang Yukari. Jika kalian melihat sebuah lubang dengan mata-mat didalamnya, antara hindari dan lari ke arah sebaliknya, atau kalian sedang diundang dia dan kalian harus menerimanya."

Soap bertanya. "Bagaimana kami bisa membedakan dua situasi itu?"

"Keberuntungan belaka. Atau ajak Reimu untuk menemani kalian jika dia sedang disekitar sini. Hanya dia yang entah bagaimana bisa mengontrol Yukari."

Roach menebak. "Maksudmu miko itu?"

Keine mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Oh, hampir lupa tujuanku datang kesini. Roach, bisakah kita bertemu jam 5 besok pagi? Aku butuh mengumpulkan banyak barang yang aku bisa bawa dalam sekali perjalanan."

Roach mengacungkan jempol. "Tentu saja, Aku akan menolong."

Keine tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan pesta kalian. Dan selamat datang ke dunia kehidupan, tuan..."

Viktor memberi hormat. "Viktor Reznov."

"Tuan Reznov. Selamat malam semuanya."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Soap berkata. "Oke, ayo kita selesaikan makanan kita. Kita harus melihat peta itu lagi."

...

"Oke, satu hal yang pasti kita tidak perlu pergi kesana untuk sementara." Soap menunjukkan dimana Kuil Moriya berada. Dia lalu menggeser jarinya kebawah dan melingkari satu area di Gunung Youkai. "Tetapi, Aku sudah melihat bagian kecil dari Desa Tengu disini. Kebawah sedikit adalah Desa Kappa, yang mana kita mungkin akan sering jumpai dikarenakan kemajuan tempat itu dibandingkan di area-area lain di Gensokyo untuk sekarang. Sanae juga menceritakan Viktor dan aku mengenai sebuah kombinasi kuil-kapal..."

Roach berseru. "Ah, aku saudah mendengar yang itu. Itu agak sedikit kompleks, tapi kecuali kita menemukan pemiliknya sendiri atau pengikut-pengikutnya, maka kita tidak punya ide dimana kapalnya berada."

Soap menyimpulkan. "Berarti yang itu bisa jadi kesempatan acak. Apa kamu sudah mendengar hal yang lain?"

Ghost lalu menunjuk kearah simbol sebuah danau. "Aku mempelajari mengapa Danau Berkabut bukan tempat yang aman untuk orang-orang normal. Itu dimana peri-peri tinggal. Walaupun mereka punya penampilan seperti Tinker Bell, mereka terkadang mengerjai semua orang, berbahaya atau tidak. Mereka juga menipu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang."

Roach tersenyum. "Aku pikir kita akan baik-baik saja. Semua itu hanyalah gurauan."

"Itu hanya permulaan. Di bukit dekat danau, berdiri sebuah rumah besar vampir. Berdarah murni. Untungnya mereka tidak akan menyerang jika kita tidak memancing mereka, tapi pelayan-pelayannya tidak terlalu... akrab dengan manusia."

Griggs menyilang lengannya. "Apa kamu yakin?"

"Aku melihat dia melempar pisau-pisau kearah Marisa. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Soap tersentak. "Tunggu, aku pikir itu melanggar..."

"Gadis itu juga seorang manusia. Dan juga, peraturan itu hanya berlaku jika itu adalah permasalahan serius. Meskipun begitu, aku pikir pisau-pisaunya juga Danmaku, karena mereka menghilang ketika mengenai Marisa."

Mendengar kata Danmaku, Viktor bertanya. "Aku mendengar Danmaku itu. Apa kalian punya?"

Soap menjawab. "Kita... tunggu sebentar. Aku ingat sekarang. Anda tidak diberikan senjata?"

Viktor menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa, disamping dari buku catatan ini."

"Itu karena mereka dijatuhkan di rumahku." Tiba-tiba sebuah Model 1887 dan sebuah PPSh-41 dijatuhkan tepat dibelakang Viktor, dan ketika semua orang berbalik, mereka melihat sebuah lubang melayang dengan mata-mata didalamnya. Lalu, seseorang, mengeluarkan kepalanya terbalik. "Lumayan berbahaya senjata yang kau miliki."

Di saat mereka melihat lubang itu, semua orang sudah mengambil senjata mereka (Viktor mengambil pisaunya) dan didalam posisi bertahan. Ketika wanita melihat mereka, Soap memerintahkan. "Identifikasi dirimu."

"Ah Kapten John Mactavish." Alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu haya megeluarkan sebuah kipas, membukanya dan menyembunyikan bagian bawah mukanya. "Masih memiliki api didalam dirimu, ya? Bertekad untuk melindungi orang-orang..."

"Aku katakan lagi, siapa..." Soap akan mengatakannya lagi sebelum pintu depan rumah terbuka, membuat Soap dan Ghost berputar ketika yang lain masih melihat wanita itu. "Ap.. oh, nona Keine?"

"Kenapa kalian... oh." Keine ingin bertanya, namun, dia melihat wanita lain di dalam ruangan. "Yukari, apa kamu menakuti mereka lagi?"

"Fufu, aku hanya menyapa mereka." Wanita itu hanya cekikikan, tidak takut dengan laras-laras senjata kearah dia.

Keine menghela nafas. "Posisikan dirimu kembali jadi normal." Dia lalu berkata pada para tentara. "Kalian bisa menurunkan senjata kalian. Dia disini tidak untuk menyakiti kalian."

Viktor agak sedikit skeptis. "Maaf nona, tapi..."

Roach menyela. "Kita bisa mempercayai nona Keine, tuan Reznov."

Viktor melihat ke lubang itu, yang mana menutup dan membuka kembali sehingga pemilik berdiri tidak dalam posisi terbalik. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan menaruh pisaunya kembali.

Setelah ketegangan mereda, Keine mulai memperkenalkan. "Semuanya, ini adalah Yukari Yakumo, Pendiri Gensokyo. Yukari... aku rasa kamu sudah mengenal mereka semua, ya kan?"

"Tidak sampai Ran menceritakan aku mengenai surat ini..." Yukari mengangkat surat yang terlalu familiar ke para tentara. "Dan senjatanya ada di rumahku. Aku berencana untuk menghancurkan mereka, tapi aku menemukan bahwa tidak ada amunisi, dan ketika aku membaca suratnya... cukup mengejutkan untukku bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu melewati aku dan Yama untuk menurunkan kalian disini."

Soap berniat untuk berbicara. "Maafkan kami kalau masuk tanpa izin Anda, ini diluar kendali kami."

"Aku tidak menuduh kalian, jangan khawatir." Yukari meyakinkan. "Tapi, aku penasaran apa yang kalian dapat lakukan untuk mengubah Gensokyo. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian di waktu mendatang. Selamat malam." Dan dengan itu, wanita itu menghilang kedalam lubangnya, memusnahkan jejak apapun yang dapat mengarah kearah dia dengan tepat.

Semua orang tidak membuat suara beberapa detik, sebelum Keine berkata. "Itulah Yukari. Jangan khawatir."

"Itu... Pendiri yang benar-benar sesuatu." Griggs menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kemampuan macam apa yang dia punya?"

"Manipulasi Perbatasan. Apapun yang punya batas, dia dapat memanipulasi mereka semua dan melakukan apapun yag dia mau."

"... Itu dapat mengalahkan semua orang, bahkan di fiksi." Soap berkata, mengerti seberapa kuat Yukari.

"Keine, apa kamu tahu seorang pelayan yang dapat melempar pisau?" Ghost tiba-tiba bertanya, penasaran dengan gadis misterius itu.

"Melempar pisau dan muncul entah dari mana?" Ghost mengangguk." Itu Sakuya. Dia dapat mengendalikan waktu. Sampai sejauh apa, kita tidak tahu."

"Seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan waktu dan yang satu mengendalikan batasan.." Soap mencoba untuk mencerna situasinya. "Semuanya bisa terjadi di Gensokyo, huh?"

"Lumayan. Aku sendiri dapat memakan dan membuat ulang sejarah." Keine berkata tak acuh.

Vikto melihat jumlah bir yang sudah merka minum, lalu bercanda. "Bir-bir itu benar- benar sesuatu, heh?" Yang meredakan suasana tegang selagi semua orang tertawa.

* * *

"Sialan, tangga lagi?" Soap mengeluh.

"Apakah semua kuil bertempat di tempat yang tinggi?" Viktor melihat keatas dan melihat gerbangnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, pak. Serius, jika kita tidak mencari cara cepat untuk melakukan perjalanan, kita bisa diserbu jika kita tidak sadar."

"Setuju."

"Kalian berdua Orang Luar?" Mereka berdua melihat ke sebelah kiri mereka seorang gadis remaja dengan umur, penampilan dan pakaian yang mirip dengan Sanae, kecuali dia punya rambut hitam dan pakaian merah. "Kalian mencari aku huh?"

Soap menyapa. "Halo nona. Aku berasumsi kau adalah Miko dari Kuil Hakurei?"

"Ya benar... Hmmm, pakaian kalian terlihat mirip dengan dia..." Reimu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu bertanya. "Mari ke kuil, seorang Orang Luar baru saja sampai di tempatku. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya."

"Diatas sembilan puluh persen, dengan yakin." Reznov berkomentar, dan Soap mengangguk setuju, lalu duo itu mengikuti miko itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di atas, hal pertama yang merka lihat adalah sebuah CH-46 Sea Knight dalam kondisi sempurna. Soap melebarkan matanya sedikit karena terkejut, dan Viktor bersiul. "Aku suka itu. Aku rasa kita sekarang punya cara untuk bepergian sekarang."

"Uhm, pak? Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang dapat menerbangkan ini. Juga, untuk sekarang kita tidak punya bahan bakar untuk itu."

"Ah, benar." Viktor menggaruk kepalanya, sadar bahwa mereka tidak memakai helikopter itu sekarang. "Agak mengecewakan kita tinggalkan disini."

"Jika kalian tahu cara memakainya, aku mau itu dikeluarkan dari kuil aku." Reimu berbicara dengan nada datar sambil dia memukul helikopter dengan goheinya." Benda ini menghalangi pandangan ke kuil aku, dan akan mengurangi orang-orang datang kesini untuk berdoa."

Soap mengangguk. "Dimengerti, nona. Juga nona, apakah ada orang didalamnya ketika benda ini muncul?"

"Yeah, ada dua. Mereka mungkin ada disekitar sini..."

Seorang tentara tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari helikopter dari belakang sambil berkata. "Reimu, tolong tahan diri kamu untuk memukul benda ini. Benda ini sangat berharga bagi kita..." Tentara itu lalu melihat Soap dan Reznov. Dia lalu berjalan mundur sedikit, tapi tidak sampai diluar pandangan, dan berteriak kedalam helikopter. "Pak! Salah satu dari SAS ada disini!"

"ApOW!" Seseorang hanya berteriak dari dalam, tapi menganggu dia yang mana dia kedengarannya terkena sesuatu. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Siapa dia?"

"Uhm... boleh saya tahu nama Anda, pak?" Tentara itu lalu memberi hormat, menunggu perintah.

Soap memberi hormat kembali, diikuti dengan Reznov. "Nama saya John Mactavish, dari SAS. Dan yang dibelakang saya Viktor Reznov, seorang tentara Soviet dari Perang Dunia 2, semesta lain."

Mereka berdua berhenti memberi hormat, sambil tentara itu menjawab. "Saya Sersan Paul Jackson, Rekon Angkatan Pertama. Yang didalam Letnan Vasquez, dari grup yang sama, pak."


	9. Chapter 9

'_Rekon Angkatan Pertama? Bukankah itu regunya Griggs ketika dia mengejar Khaled Al-Asad?'_

Setelah ledakan nuklir, tiga puluh ribu Marinir meninggal, dan sebagian dikirimkan untuk menolong SAS dan Angkatan Loyalis Rusia untuk mencari pelaku asli dibalik peristiwa 2011: Imran Zakhaev dan putranya, Viktor Zakhaev. Operasi itu sukses, dengan lebih banyak nyawa tentara taruhannya, termasuk Griggs. Dan sekarang, melihat seseorang dari angkatan dihidupkan kembali...

"Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua disini." Soap berjalan kearah Jackson dan menjabat tangannya. "Griggs pastinya ingin mendengar cerita dari kalian berdua juga."

"Tunggu, Griggs?" Aku pikir dia selamat." Jackson bertanya dengan sangat terkejut, tahu bahwa Sersan iu sudah selamat dari ledakan itu karena dia sedang ditransfer ke SAS untuk misi kerja sama.

"Well... dia memberikan nyawanya supaya kita dapat membunuh Imran Zakhaev." Soap mendesah. "Maaf, ini seharusnya pertemuan yang menggembirakan, dan kita justru membicarakan tentang..."

"Hey, bergembiralah tentara!" Vasquez telah meniggalkan helikopter itu dan menepuk punggung Soap dengan keras. "Kita semua disini sekarang! Tidak perlu lagi membicarakan hal-hal buruk di masa lalu, oke?" Juga, Griggs disini, kan? Kita mau minum dengan dia untuk kebangkitan kita!"

... dia tersentum. "Kamu benar."

"HAHA! Nah itu baru namanya semangat! Oh, salam kenal tuan!" Sekarang Vasquez melihat Viktor tersenyum ke mereka. "Maaf tidak melihat Anda tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti perasaan kamu." Dia sendiri akan melupakan mereka jika dia bertemu dengan Mason atau Dimitri.

"Terima kasih. Dan..." Vasquez berputar ke Reimu. "Nona Hakurei, aku bisa meyakinkan Anda kita akan memindahkan helikopternya kalau kita sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat menerbangkannya, oke? Beri kami waktu utuk melakukan pencarian."

"Kalian lebih baik fokus kesana." Dan dengan itu, miko berputar dan kembali kedalam kuilnya, meninggalkan para tentara dibelakang.

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu?" Soap bertanya, penasaran dengan cara miko itu bertingkah. Dia mengharapkan seseorang dengan sikap lebih formal.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jackson menjawab. "Setidaknya, jika yang Marisa beritahu kita itu benar."

"Si penyihir hitam putih?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi... um, maaf, aku tidak mendengar nama kalian dari dalam helikopter."

"John 'Soap' Mactavish dan Viktor Reznov."

"Yeah, penyihir yang itu, Soap. Tetap saja, tidak terpikirkan sihir itu nyata tanpa sepengetahuan kami." Vasquez berkata, mengingat betapa terkejutnya ketika dua Marinir melihat Marisa melayang kebawah. "Bagaimanapun, dimana kalian diturunkan?"

"Aku ditemukan berbaring di tanah di kuil lain." Viktor menjawab pertama.

Soap melanjutkan. "Ghost diturunkan di... aku lupa namanya, tapi itu tempat dimana dua wanita hantu tinggal."

"Pfftt..." Jackson menahan ketawanya, melihat ironis sekali situasi itu.

"Yeah, kami tahu. Bagaimanapun, Griggs jatuh lewat atap sekolah di desa manusia."

Vasquez merasa ngeri. "Ow. Itu pasti sakit sekali."

"Yah, dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat kami menemukan dia, jadi dia pasti sudah sembuh setelah itu. Satu lagi adalah Roach, yang diturunkan di Hutan Sihir, lalu dipandu ke rumahnya Marisa oleh penduduk asli. Aku dijatuhkan ke atap rumah tetangganya."

"Wow, parah sekali." Jackson bersimpati. "Kamu dan Griggs terlihat tidak beruntung."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Soap bertanya.

"Lebih beruntung daripada kalian tentunya. Kita menemukan diri kita didalam helikopter, yang mana dalam kondisi sudah bagus, dan sudah mendarat disini."

Viktor bertanya. "Tidak ada satupun dari kalian bisa menerbangkannya?"

Vasquez menggeleng kepalanya. "Sayangnya."

Soap mendesah. "Grup kita tidak ada yang bisa juga. Ini akan menjadi rumit..."

"Bagaimana dengan kaum Kappa?" Semua orang berbalik ke Viktor. "Ingat, mereka adalah makhluk pintar disini, tentunya kita bisa membayar seseorang..."

"Itu tidak akan bekerja sobat." Semua orang melihat keatas Marisa dan Alice mendarat. "Kappa sangatlah pemalu, mereka tidak akan mendekat seseorang kecuali itu benar-benar penting dan menguntungkan untuk mereka."

Soap bertanya balik. "Bagaimana dengan Nitori?"

"Dia pengecualian." Alice memberi jawaban sederhana, dengan Shanghai menggeleng kepalanya. "Meski begitu, kalian bisa pergi mengelilingi desa dan mengecek beberapa Orang Luar. Kalian mungkin dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat..."

"Itu akan sangat sulit sekali." Soap memotong. "Menemukan seorang tentara Orang Luar sudah susah sekali, sejak aku yakin mereka tidak semudah itu 'terlupakan'. Mencari satu orang yang bisa menerbangkan helikopter justru lebih langka."

"Well, itu hanya sugesti aku." Alice mengangkat bahunya.

Viktor memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengunjungi teman kalian?"

"Pastinya!" Marisa memberi dia jempol keatas.

"Kira-kira, apakah dia ada didalam kuil?" Alice bertanya ke Vasquez.

Dia menjawab. "Dia ada didalam. Kira-kira semenit yang lalu."

"Terima kasih." Alice berterima kasih sebelum menarik Marisa kedalam kuil dengan Shanghai melambaikan tangannya kearah grup itu.

"...Well, itu sesuatu sekali." Soap berkata. "Oh dan, aku dijatuhkan ke rumah gadis itu.

"Boneka itu... dia mengendalikannya dengan sihir?"

"Itu benar, Jackson. Dan... aku disapa oleh boneka dalam jumlah banyak dan mengarahkan tombak dan pedang kearah muka aku."

Mata Vasquexz terbelalak. "Serius?"

"Yeah. Meskipun begitu, itu mungkin untuk Youkai dan yang lainnya ketimbang untuk membunuh manusia..."

Viktor mengubah topik. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke desa lagi dan, yah, mencari seseorang yang dapat membantu kita?"

/

**Sementara itu**

"Aku tarik ucapanku kenbali." Roach menggerutu, selagi dia duduk di kursi di kantor guru. "Soap lebih ahli di pekerjaan ini daripada aku."

"Kamu bekerja bagus." Keine mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya. "Lebih baik dari orang lain yang aku bayar sebelumnya. Dunia Luar pasti punya pendidikan yang bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Meski begitu, ini bukan hanya tentang pendidikan sendiri... ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu bisa terbang?"

"Eh, ya? Apakah kamu harus bisa melakukannya?"

"Yah, mengingat seberapa jauh Soap sudah berjalan kemarin, kami berpikir bahwa kami butuh sesuatu seperti transporter. Jika tidak kita tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari desa."

"Aku mengerti... jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian belajar sihir?"

"... apakah itu memungkinkan?"

"Mungkin. Beberapa Orang Luar sudah membuktikan bisa mengembangkan sihir, di sihir level terendah."

"Hmmm... apakah ada sesuatu seperti buku 'Sihir untuk orang bodoh' disini?"

"Aku pikir buku seperti itu tidak ada. Tapi, buku sihir, kamu bisa meminjam satu di toko buku Kosuzu. Mungkin kamu bisa menanyakan dia untuk dipinjamkan beberapa, lagipula itulah tujuan dari toko buku dia. Aku akan memberikan beberapa petunjuk arah nanti."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Sekarang, mari kembali ke anak-anak..." Roach berkata, selagi bel sekolah berdentang.

...

**Waktu berlalu sampai siang hari**

"... aku mengharapkan tokonya... lebih bersih..." Roach berkata dengan dirinya, selagi dia melihat sisi depan toko buku itu. Dan dia tidak bisa membaca papannya juga. "Sepertinya kita hanya bisa berbicara, tidak bisa membaca dan menulis..."

"Permisi?"

"Apakah aku punya uang cukup untuk meminjam? Aku bahkan tidak tahu..."

"PERMISI?"

Telinga kiri Roach mendenging karena suara nada tinggi, dan dia menutup telinganya kesakitan. "ADUH! Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Kau mengabaikan aku!" Dia berputar ke kiri dia dan tdak melihat apapun. "Bisa tidak lihat kebawah?" Dia melakukannya, dan melihat seorang gadis muda, terlihat lebih muda dan lebih pendek dari Marisa, melihat dia dengan muka cemberut. "Sheeesh, sejak kapan Orang-Orang Luar sangat tinggi?"

'_Atau kamu belum cukup berkembang.' _Itulah yang ingin dia katakan, tapi dia menahannya kalau dia tidak ingin ditampar di muka. "Maaf sudah mengabaikan kamu tadi. Bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Kau berdiri di depan toko aku, sobat." Mendapati muka terkejut dari tentara itu, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama aku Kosuzu Motoori, penjaga toko buku Suzunaan. Kau pasti baru disini."

"... senang bertemu denganmu. Panggil aku Roach." Dia tidak ingin membuat situasi jadi aneh, karena dia tahu beberapa anak-anak bekerja lebih dini dengan keluarga mereka untuk beberapa penghasilan. "Nona Keine memberitahu aku kalau kamu bisa meminjamkan aku beberapa buku."

"Kau datang di tempat yang tepat! Selamat datang di Suzunaan! Mari masuk!" Gadis itu tersenyum, dan memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya.. dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk tetap diluar lebih lama.

Setelah mereka didalam, Roach melihat sekeliling tempat itu, merasakan udara yang hangat dan tenang disini. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah toko buku."

"Karena kau baru, kau bisa menanyakan aku apa yang ingin kau cari, dan aku bisa memberikanmu sebuah buku buku gratis sejak Keine sudah banyak membantuku." Kosuzu berjalan kearah kasir dan mengatakan itu.

"... terima kasih." Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak sebuah hadiah gratis. "Aku sedang mencari sebuah buku yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Jika kamu punya buku Bahasa Inggris, itu lebih baik."

"Buku sihir, huh? Ada banyak disini, tapi Inggris... apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulihat untuk tahu apa 'Inggris' itu?" Kosuzu mungkin mungkin bisa menafsirkan buku, tapi bukan berarti dia tahu bahasa apa.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantumu?" Roach berkata, sembari dia mengeluarkan buku hariannya dan memberikan buku itu kepadanya.

Sesaat dia menyentuh buku catatan itu, dia bertanya. "Apa kau yakin? Ini buku harianmu, kan?"

"... bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Roach bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Aku bisa tahu jenis buku hanya dari sentuhan sederhana." Kosuzu menjelaskan.

"Yah... aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kamu meminjamkan kami buku secara gratis."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu..." Kosuzu menerima buku catatan itu dan membalikkan beberapa kertas... dan mengembalikan buku itu ke Roach. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat di belakang."

"Aku punya waktu." Kosuzu mengangguk ke jawaban Roach, sembari dia pergi ke belakang toko buku. Sementara itu, tentara itu mengambil sebuah buku dan membalikkan beberapa halaman, sebelum dia menyerah karena dia tidak bisa membaca. "Kurasa ini saatnya untuk memperbarui buku hariannya." Dia membuka buku hariannya dan mengeluarkan pulpennya, lalu menagmbil sebuah kursi untuk duduk dan memulai menulis, menunggu untuk gadis itu kembali.

**Beberapa waktu kemudian...**

"Aku dapat beberapa." Kosuzu kembali dengan tumpukan kecil buku. "Aku sudah memeriksanya, tapi... aku tidak yakin jika ini yang kau cari."

"Apa maksudmu?" Roach mengambil satu dan membalikkan halaman-halaman, dengan cepat memindai kata-kata.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak punya sihir didalamnya."

"... Aku tahu aku meminta sebuah buku sihir, tapi apakah diperlukan untuk sebuah buku punya sihir didalamnya?" Roach meletakkan buku yang sudah dia pindai.

"Karena sebaliknya mereka hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang membaca hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Kosuzu menebak.

"Kamu punya pemikiran yang tajam. Ya, kita sedang mencoba mencari cara untuk menggunakan sihir supaya kita bisa bepergian sekitar Gensokyo daripada berjalan." Roach harus memberikan dia tepuk tangan untuk deduksi dia yang cepat.

"Kita?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Grup kita sampai disini satu per satu, dan tersebar di seluruh Gensokyo. Kami harus mencari yang lain secepat mungkin dan menjelaskan ke yang datang terlambat tentang ini sebelum mereka membuat masalah dengan para penduduk asli."

"Grup... kau?"

"Di lain waktu kita bertemu, aku akan jawab. Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Yah... baiklah kalu begitu. Juga, itu bukan yang kau mau." Gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku dengan tanda-tanda rune. "Yang ini mungkin lebih baik. Ambillah."

"Terima kasih." Roach menerima buku itu. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu kamu lagi kedepan."

"Sampai bertemu lagi!"

/

**Malam hari...**

"Soap dan Viktor masih belum kembali?" Roach bertaya ke Griggs.

"Yeah. Mereka bilang mereka sedang mengunjungi rumah besar di dekat Danau Berkabut."

"... bukankah kita membicarakan itu kemarin?"

"Marisa dan Alice menemani mereka." Ghost berbicara dari dapur. "Juga, dua dari anggota grup lama Griggs bersama mereka juga."

"Begitu ya... ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat sebuah buku dari toko buku. Pemiliknya berkata bukunya dapat membantu kita menggunakan semacam sihir."

"Itu permulaan yang bagus. Ayo kita periksa sekarang."

/

**Di waktu yang sama...**

"Rumah Setan Merah..." Jackson berkata dengan keras setelah melihat isi tempat itu. "Jika tempat ini bukan Castlevania, maka aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi."

"Sentimen yang sama." Tentara-tentara dari Amerika dan Inggris mengangguk setuju.

"Nona Alice, apa kamu yakin vampir-vampir itu tidak akan menyerang kita?" Viktor bertanya ke Ahli Boneka.

Dia mengangguk. "Jika dia melakukannya, dia akan dihabisi oleh antara Reimu atau Yukari... atau mungkin orang yang mengirim kalian kesini."

Vasquez merasa merinding. "Tetap saja, aku tidak suka dengan ide tidur... di tempat yang terlihat seperti rumah hantu."

Sakuya, yang memimpin grup itu, menjawab. "Jangan khawatir. Nyonya akan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyerang kalian..."

Soap menyela. "Kita lebih takut dengan DIA yang menyerang kita. Tapi, jika dia juga terikat dengan Aturan Spell Card, maka kita akan lebih aman... sedikit."

"Yah, banyak orang punya pemikiran seperti itu tentang dia. Tapi, percayalah bahwa Nyonya tidak akan melakukan seperti itu."

"Kita bisa memberikan dia kesempatan sekali... jadi ini tempatnya?"

Sakuya membuka pintu lebar yang menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan. "Ini adalah Voile, perpustakaannya Nona Patchouli. Aku sudah meminta izin dari beliau untuk kalian menggunakannya sebelum kalian beristirahat."

Viktor membungkuk "Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda, nona Pelayan."

Gadis itu membungkuk kembali. "Sudah menjadi tugasku. Sekarang, permisi..." Dan dengan itu, pelayan itu menghilang.

"Karena dia sudah pergi, ayo..." Soap langsung memegang kerahnya Marisa dan menghentikan dia untuk kabur. "Hei, apa-apaan?"

"Kita tidak ingin diusir keluar karena kamu. Jaga sikap kamu." Soap menghidupkan mode komandonya ke Marisa.

"Perusak kesenangan..."

...

"Apa Anda yakin membiarkan dia berkeliaran adalah ide yang bagus, nona Patchouli?" Soap bertanya ke pustakawan, tidak yakin membiarkan seorang penyihir tertentu berkeliaran di antara rak-rak buku itu baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah sering terjadi." Gadis itu menjawab dengan batuk ringan. "Situasi disini wajar. Lagipula..." Teriakan terkejut Marisa bergema. "Kita punya banyak sistem pertahanan disini."

"Yeah, aku ditembak tepat sasaran di muka dengan salah satu Danmaku itu." Jackson berkata sambil mengusap-usap jidadnya. "Untungnya mereka tidak mematikan, tapi bung itu sangat sakit ketimbang peluru BB."

"Bagaimanapun, sihir macam apa yang kalian cari?" Patchouli bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir teleportasi?" Vasquez menjawab.

"Yang itu... tidak akan mudah untuk dipakai." Patchouli mengatakan apa yang dia tahu. "Untuk permulaan lebih baik belajar cara terbang, atau memakai sihir elemen sederhana."

"Yah itu..." Radionya Soap menangkap sinyal, dan dia menjawab. "Halo?"

"Hei kapten! Menikmati perjalanan Anda ke dungeon misterius?"

"Lucu sekali, Ghost. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah buku dengan beberapa mantra yang berguna. Sekarang kita tidak perlu takut kedinginan saat musim dingin."

"Itu..." Soap tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka sudah bisa menggunakan sihir. "Bagus, mungkin? Jadi kita semua ampuh menggunakan sihir?"

"Aku pikir itu spesifik." Suara Roach terdengar dari kejauhan. Lalu dia menggunakan radio secara langsung. "Ghost dan aku bisa menggunakan sihir Api, tapi Griggs bisa menggunakan semacam sihir Bumi, dan kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lain."

"Hmmm... aku akan mencari informasi lebih banyak sebelum kontak kamu kembali."

"Itu terdengar menarik." Setelah radionya mati, Patchouli berkomentar. "Itu dapat mengalahkan korannya burung gagak itu dalam menyampaikan berita."

"Tergantung situasinya. Apa Anda mendengar itu tadi? Lalu apakah Anda bisa menjelaskannya?

"Banyak magus menetap dengan satu tipe sihir. Seperti tikus itu..." Patchouli menunjuk kearah penyihir yang berada diantara rak-rak buku. "Dengan sihir menyolok dia yang ekstrim, atau Alice dengan sihir kontrol bonekanya. Kalian, bagaimanapun... sihirnya mungkin berkaitan dengan masa lalu kalian, sebelum kalian... terbunuh, jika info kepala pelayan itu benar."

"Tepat sebelum kita mati? Atau kehidupan masa lalu kita?" Vikto bertanya.

"Tidak menentu. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang berenkarnasi sebelumnya. Dan keunikan sihir tidak ada batasnya. Hidup lebih dari satu abad, dan aku belum mendalami isi perpustakaan ini." Tidak ingin kehilangan fokus, pustakawan itu menjawab.

"Sepertinya kita sendiri yang harus mencari tahu itu." Jackson menaruh sebuah buku yang dia temukan di tumpukan bukunya Patchouli.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Roach dan Ghost dapat menggunaka Api. Mereka dibunuh oleh Shepherd dengan api..."

"Kejadian itu masih menghantui aku... Shepherd, melakukan hal seperti itu..." Vasquez masih tidak percaya mendengar mantan jenderalnya melakukan kejahatan seperti itu.

"Meski begitu aku dapat menebak aku bisa menggunakan semacam Es." Semua orang fokus ke Viktor. "Maksudku, aku berasal dari Rusia. Es ada dimana-mana."

"Itulah masalahnya." Tentara-tentara itu tidak bisa memperdebatkan itu.

"Mengubah topik sedikit..." Jackson menemukan buku lain. "Kalau ini tumpukan kamu, lalu mengapa..."

"Yang itu tidak berguna." Patchouli langsung berkomentar.

"Woah. Itu respon yang cepat." Soap sedikit terkejut karena dia bisa menajwab secepat itu.

"Karena buku itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Mungkin dari suatu tempat di Dunia Luar. Terkadang Youkai Portal itu menaruh beberapa buku ke tempat aku. Beberapa bagus, beberapa benar-benar omong kosong. Tidak tahu mengapa buku itu menarik perhatian si tikus itu."

"Bolehkah aku meminjam yang ini, Patchouli?" Alice langsung bertanya, membuat para tentara terkejut melihat dia. "Apa?"

"Kami hampir lupa kamu disini. Maaf." Vikto langsung meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka jauh dari perhatian orang-orang." Dalang itu menerima.

"... Dimana kamu bahkan menemukan itu? Kupikir aku sudah menyuruh Koakuma untuk membakar apapun yang tidak berguna."

"Mungkin dia melewatkannya." Soap berkata selagi dia melihat sampulnya... "Aku mengsugesti kamu buang buku itu, nona Alice. Aku tidak berpikir kamu sudah cukup tua untuk itu."

"Apakah kamu sudah melihat isi buku itu?" Vasquez langsung mengikuti, tidak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu ada disini.

"Aku pikir ini hanya buku tentang pakaian-pakaian unik dari Dunia Luar..." Sesaat dia membuka bagian tengah majalah itu, dia langsung menutupnya kembali dengan muka merah. "... kenapa yang seperti ini ada?"

"Hanya beberapa ide orang-orang tentang kecantikan. Aku bukan fan itu juga." Soap berkata, hampir kebal dengan yang itu. "Beberapa anggota kelompokku berpikir yang sebaliknya."

"Meski begitu, kamu bisa memakai beberapa material disana. Serius." Jackson mengabaikan rasa malunya Alice. "Beberapa pakaian ada yang unik dan cantik untuk mereka."

"Aku... aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menilai... untuk sementara."

Beberapa momen kemudia, Patchouli menaruh bukunya dan berdiri. "Aku akan pergi tidur. Kalian bebas menggunakan perpustakaan, tapi jangan merusaknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Marisa?" Vasquez bertanya, selai penyihir itu sudah terbang pergi dengan beberapa buku curiannya.

"Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa disini. Dia memang mengembalikan beberapa buku setelah dia memakainya, aku tidak terlalu... keberatan."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Soap berkata ke gadis itu.

"Kalian juga." Dan dengan itu, Patchouli pergi.

"Sepertinya perpustakaan ini milik kita sekarang." Viktor berkata. "Ayo kita lihat apa yang kita bisa temukan sebelum kita tidur."


End file.
